


【岛凉】原来他就在这里

by DKjesseF



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 金主包养设定伪替身梗中岛裕翔x山田凉介





	1. Chapter 1

正文：

Chapter 1

清晨的阳光洒进屋子里，落在床上人的身上，中岛揉了揉眼睛，迷糊的醒来，发现身边的位置已经凉了，才想起那人今早有工作。

中岛简单的洗漱后，走到了客厅，看到桌子上压了一张字条。

早饭在厨房，记得用微波炉加热之后再吃。

中岛看着纸条上清秀可爱的字体，笑了笑，走向厨房，果然看到已经摆好的饭菜。

“山田先生，请您再蹲下一点，再蹲一点，好，就是这样。”摄影师举着相机，专注的看着面前的青年。

山田凉介，演艺界的当红偶像，一张足以美到惊天动地的脸蛋为他增加了无数的粉丝，尤其是他的笑容，那会让你觉得这个世上有天使，是真的有天使！

可今天的山田状况有些不对，不光是摄影师发现了，就连他的经纪人美嘉小姐看着灯光下的山田也皱起了眉头。

山田知道，自己今天的状况不好，看着着急的美嘉，一股愧疚感从心底升起，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，呼出了口气，打断了摄影师。

真是的，昨晚不应该随他做的。

“我能，稍微休息一下吗？抱歉。”山田不好意思的点头笑笑，走到一旁拿起瓶水仰头喝了起来。

“你今天到底怎么回事？”一旁的美嘉也走了过来，询问山田。

“腰疼。”山田讪笑了一下，垂下眼睛，把水瓶拧好放了回去。

美嘉翻了个白眼过去，一副无奈的样子：“你也不能总惯着他啊！”

“好啦，接下来我会努力的，不会麻烦大家的。”山田笑着拍了拍美嘉的肩，越过美嘉，扭头对摄影师说：“抱歉，我调整好了，刚才对不起了。”说着还微微鞠了一躬。

美嘉看着转身又投入到工作中的山田，无奈的叹了口气。

不是怪你麻烦大家，我是在怪你总勉强自己啊！笨蛋。

“这里可以吗？要不要再来一遍？”山田站在监制旁边看着自己刚拍好的照片，认真地问。

“不用，这里表情很到位，采光也很好，不错不错。”监制笑眯眯地回答，看着照片中的山田。

逆光的山田有一种邪魅的美感，勾起的唇角恰到好处，眼神有些迷离但更多的是魅惑，微微探身露出了浅浅的胸沟。

真是性感啊。

山田听到夸奖，腼腆的笑了笑，“那么剩下的就交给您了，麻烦了。”礼貌地点了点头，山田就转身离去。

监制看着山田离去的背影，感慨的想‘啊，好好的孩子，单纯的笑起来也那么可爱，怎么就走了这种性感的路线呢？’

监制大叔摇了摇脑袋，回头又看了眼照片。

‘不过，真的很勾人就是了。’

“时间不早了，早上你还没有吃饭吧？都到中午了，去外面餐厅吃点什么吧？”电梯刚好到一楼，说着美嘉就要拉山田往外面走。

“没事，我不饿。”山田掏出车钥匙，又按了电梯的B1键，直接到了停车场，“下午还要去片场，我想提前去复习下剧本。”

“美嘉要是饿的话就去吃饭吧，反正下午你也不用跟着我，”山田打开车门，坐了进去，“上车，我送你去餐厅？”

美嘉气鼓鼓的上了车，摔上了车门，一双美目怒视着山田。

山田知道美嘉真的生气了，于是换上一副讨好的表情，眨了两下眼睛，撒娇道：“好啦美嘉，我到了片场会吃便当的啦，想不想和你的小男友约会？我给你放一天假好不好？”

那是一幅任谁都无法责备的表情，美嘉也招架不住，无奈道：“那好吧，你到了片场一定要吃饭，不然你的身体吃不消的，白天要工作，晚上还要伺候那个刁难的总裁，你自己还不照顾自己，以后身体垮了该怎么办呀？明天我才不要放假，没人看着你你又该......”

“好好好，我知道了！像个老太婆似的......”山田小声嘟囔着。

“啊？你说什么！大声点！”

忙完了一天的工作，山田揉着太阳穴回到家，由于今天的状态不对，在片场被导演训了很多次，无奈之下只好答应第二天增加拍摄时间来赶进度，这才放过他。

到现在脑海里还回想着剧本上的台词，山田打开门，意外地发现客厅的灯亮着。

看到坐在沙发上的中岛，山田整理了下表情，笑着问：“今天怎么回来这么早？”

中岛挑起一边眉毛，薄唇动了动，吐出一个字：“早？”

中岛看着面前人一副轻浮的笑，一股火就冲了上来，尤其当他看到那双酷似那个人的眉眼透着魅惑的神情时，他就感到怒不可遏。

那双眼睛不该这样的！

尽管中岛知道眼前人并不是自己心里的那个人，但那双眼睛实在是太像了。

当初自己注意到山田凉介就是因为他那双眼睛，与自己模糊的记忆中的那个人渐渐重合，他有那么一瞬间以为自己找到他了！

可下一秒眼里的妩媚神情又一下把中岛喜悦的心情打入谷底。

几年来中岛包养过许许多多的小明星，每一个都和那个人有那么一点相似的地方，有的是嘴巴像，有的是鼻子像。

可山田凉介是最像的那一个，无论是眉眼还是鼻唇；可他又是最不像的那一个，时刻性感的表情提醒着中岛，他并不是自己记忆中的那个少年。

“这么晚了你又去哪浪了？嗯？”听到中岛的质问，山田才抬头看了看墙上的钟表，啊，原来已经十一点多了。

“和导演讨论剧本来着，忘记时间了，吃饭了吗？我去给你做？”山田笑着走过去，坐到中岛旁边。

“哦？我一个还不够，还要勾引个导演？”中岛冷笑着摸了摸山田光滑的脸蛋，嘴角翘起了弧度但笑意却未到达眼底。

“怎么会呢，你可是我的大金主，巴结你还巴结不过来呢，我哪有心思去勾搭别人？”山田笑道，转身伸出双臂勾着中岛的脖子，微仰着头看向中岛的眼底。

眼前人呼出的热气喷在中岛的脖颈，在中岛的角度看去，山田的胸口一览无遗，白嫩嫩的，随着山田的呼吸隐约能看见下面的红樱。

中岛在心里暗骂了一声，毫不犹豫的低头吻上那半开着的唇，两人唇舌交缠，中岛以蛮横的态度进攻着山田的口腔，舌头挑逗着山田嘴里的每一处敏感点，惹得山田轻轻呻吟着，喉咙里发出‘唔、唔’的声音。

唾液顺着山田的下颚流到脖颈，再经过锁骨流到看不见的地带。

中岛终于放过山田的嘴，好不容易得以呼吸的山田剧烈的喘息着，一双染了雾气的眼睛迷离的看着中岛，被蹂躏得红肿的唇一张一合的，嘴角还残留着两人激吻时留下的唾液。

中岛看着山田此刻的景象，一双墨色的双眸暗沉了下来，伸手抹去山田嘴角的液体，伸手拉起山田的衣服，看着眼前的景色低沉的笑了笑。

白嫩的胸膛上嵌着两颗红樱，颤抖的挺立着，恰到好处的腹肌和手感极佳的胸肌构成了青年的美好的肉体。

中岛俯下身舔舐着山田光滑的肌肤，白皙的皮肤上被印上了一个个暗红的痕迹，显得诱惑又色情，山田剧烈喘息着，可嘴里却不是中岛所熟悉的呻吟，而是惨杂了些痛苦而压低的低吼。

中岛抬起头，发现山田肃然不是之前一副享受的神色，额头上布满了些许汗珠，紧咬的双唇有些泛白。

“怎么了？”中岛拉下了山田的衣服，着急地问：“哪里不舒服吗？”

“胃......胃疼。”山田咬牙回答，皱在一起的眉眼显得十分可怜。

“好好的怎么会胃疼？”中岛抽出桌上的纸巾为山田擦去额头的汗。

“我带你去医院。”说着，中岛一下抱起疼到差点昏厥的山田，冲出了门外。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

中岛看着昏睡着的山田，白色的病床显得山田本就不好的脸色更加苍白，没有血色的唇有些干裂，睡梦中还皱在一起的眉毛让中岛有些心疼。

“他本来就有胃病，看情况他已经很久都没好好吃饭了，再这样下去可不行，会有穿孔的可能的，以后多多注意，药要按时吃。”

医生的话还回荡在中岛的耳边，中岛拨开落在山田眉间的碎发，叹了口气。

在与山田的经纪人通过电话之后，他才知道山田对工作是这么上心，尽管两人已经同居了将近半年的时间，自己对他的了解却微乎其微，倒是山田对自己的喜好了如指掌。

每天做着合自己口味的早饭，衣物每周都会清洗干净，每天一副什么都不在乎，轻轻松松的样子，如果不是这次突然发病，中岛还真看不出来这个人有几年的胃病史。

如此看来倒是中岛对山田不好了，不过中岛转念一想，是自己把山田捧到爆红，给他各种各样的工作机会，送他的跑车豪宅山田也都一一收下。

这么一想，中岛也觉得不欠他什么，毕竟自己是包养他的那个人，与之前那些个小明星也是这么相处的不是吗？山田凉介又有什么特别？

“在想什么？”听到声音略带沙哑的询问，中岛才抬起头，发现山田不知什么时候醒了过来。

中岛转头一看，天边不知何时已经泛白了，原来都到早上了。

“胃还疼不疼？以后工作也别忘了吃饭，身体比什么都重要。”中岛伸手掖了掖山田肩膀处的被子。

山田睁着眼看着面前的中岛，突然笑了。

中岛看着山田清澈的笑容，一时愣了神，第一次看到眼前人发自内心的笑，不带丝毫的掩饰，那种最纯真的笑容激起了中岛记忆深处的少年。

良久，他才问道：“笑什么？”

山田掩去眼底的笑意，装作一脸严肃地说：“刚才真不像中岛先生说的话。”

中岛被他的模样都笑了，挑眉道：“嗯？你是在抱怨我对你不够好吗？这两天好好休息，我已经给美嘉打过电话了。”

“这么好？老板说话就是有威力啊。”山田想像平常一样挑起眼睑轻浮的笑一下，可病怏怏的脸却没有展现出他想要的效果，反而带了些调皮的可爱。

中岛似乎很满意他的表情，揉了揉山田的头发起身道：“我去给你买些粥。”

山田点了点头，没有说话，看着中岛离去的背影，一种复杂的情绪浮现在山田的眼中。

山田愣愣的看着门口的人，没想到上午刚走的中岛，下午又出现在病房里。

“你不用上班的吗？”山田诧异地看着一脸自然走到床边的中岛，脑袋有些转不过来。

“请假了。”中岛拿出包里的保温盒，递给山田。

湿乎乎的热气喷在山田的脸上，山田看着里面白花花的米粥，疑惑的望向中岛。

中岛被山田愣住的样子给逗笑了，道：“快喝啊，午饭还没吃吧？尝尝看好不好喝？”

“你自己煮的？”山田看中岛得意的点点头，拿起勺子喝了一口，米香味充斥了山田的整个口腔。

“好喝。”

“那就好。”中岛看着山田露出有些害羞的表情，心里某个地方被触动了。

真是太像了。

想起记忆中的少年，中岛也跟着山田笑了起来。

幸福来得太快了，山田迟钝的大脑还反映不过来，这两天中岛没事就往医院跑，对自己的笑比这半年来的加一起都多，温柔得简直不像之前那个脾气暴躁的总裁。

山田小小的心脏被中岛这两天的细心对待渐渐温暖了起来，嘴角的笑意有时总是藏不住，过来探病的美嘉都不知嘲笑他多少次了。

可是嘲笑又怎么样，山田想，反正自己觉得幸福就行了。

“这两天不加班吗？怎么天天晚上有空过来？”山田窝在被窝里只露出一双眼睛看着面前笑着的中岛。

他笑起来真好看，山田想。

“谁让你生病了呢？”中岛看了看表，“啊，已经十点多了，你该睡觉了。”

山田听话的闭上了眼睛，中岛拄着下巴看着山田的睡颜，过了一会，均匀的呼吸声传来，看山田睡熟了，中岛温柔地笑了。

往下拉了拉山田遮住半张脸的被子，无奈道：“这样会呼吸困难吧.......”

“果然啊，你生病毫无防备的样子和他最像了......”中岛嘴角还带着笑，像是回忆起了记忆中的那个少年，那种傻傻的单纯的样子时刻印在他的脑海里。

中岛收拾好东西，闭上了床边的灯，转身离去。

漆黑的病房里，山田睁开了眼，看着天花板上的花纹，一抹无奈的笑浮在嘴边。

原来，原来是因为和他像啊.......

所以这几天才会对自己这么好吗？

山田凉介，你早就知道了不是么？如果不是仗着这张脸，你以为自己又有什么理由待在他身边呢？

在一片黑暗中，山田似乎看到了自己的未来，良久，他闭上了眼。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

第二天山田就出院了，中岛因为公司有会走不开，没有来接他，于是美嘉带着他的小男友一大早就来到了医院，吵着送山田回家。

山田无奈的看着两人，笑道：“我自己就能回去的，你们何必这么麻烦？”

美嘉急道：“那怎么行？大明星出院怎么能没人接？再说了，我要不来接你，老板肯定会炒我鱿鱼。”

美嘉突然想到了什么，一下向山田凑过来，一双大眼睛贼溜溜的盯着山田：“话说你是怎么得到大总裁的芳心的？才几天，人家就对你无微不至了！”

山田苦笑一下，含糊的糊弄过去，心下却想，只是靠着这张脸罢了。

“对了，”得不到准确答案的美嘉转移了话题，“你新接的电影的主题曲，已经找到人帮你写了。”

最近山田新接了一部纯爱电影，因为手上有一部正在拍摄的电视剧，所以新接下来的电影只能两个月之后再开拍。

制作人说先炒炒热度，于是让山田把电影的主题曲给出了。

忙着手上工作的山田就把找人写歌这件事交给美嘉了，没想到这么快就有着落了。

“对方主动上门找上我的哟！”美嘉得意道。

山田笑着应和：“嗯嗯，美嘉最厉害了，那么到底是谁呢？”

“BEST的冈本桑。”美嘉答道。

“诶？！真的假的？开玩笑吧！”

说起音乐组合BEST，艺能界无人不知无人不晓，组合由八乙女光，高木雄也和冈本圭人三个人组成，三个各具特色，新颖的曲风和三人俊朗的外表为组合吸引了众多的粉丝，不过最让人佩服的不是他们的人气，而是三人的实力。

尽管如今这三个人早已不再出专辑，但偶尔一首单曲就能压制整个排行榜，现在三人合伙开了个音乐公司，专门培养音乐人才，现在想让他们出山创作几乎是不可能了，所以这一首歌简直是千金难求。

山田无论怎样也想不到对方竟然主动找上门来要为自己写歌，还是BEST中最擅长写抒情曲的冈本圭人。

一部纯爱电影，能由冈本作曲必定大卖已经在艺能圈中成了一种定律了。

应该是中岛帮忙的吧，山田想。

“我也很意外呢，开始以为是不是老板出手帮你的，谁知道对方竟然说是自己偶然看到了你的演出，很欣赏你的声音，所以才主动提出的。”美嘉的话否定了山田的想法。

“我的声音？并没有多好听吧！”山田笑道：“不过我真的很开心！冈本桑能作曲的话，真是太荣幸了啊！”

美嘉看着山田的笑也跟着笑起来：“不是哦，凉介的声音很温柔呢！超级好听！”

“那我呢那我呢？”美嘉一旁的小男友高桥抢着问道。

“啊！旦那桑的声音才最好听！”美嘉以为自家男友吃醋，立刻转身哄起小男友来。

“嗯嗯！美嘉最可爱了！”美嘉的小男友是个漫画家，这职业听起来是个宅男，但高桥却很时尚，除了创作之外几乎不待在家里，长相很清秀，性格也很好，山田也乐得看两个人秀恩爱。

两人把山田送到家之后，把东西收拾了下，就要离开。

“我已经把你的联系方式给冈本了，他会联系你的！”美嘉留下这句话转身就挽着她的小男友跑了。

山田苦笑的看着两人的背影，感叹道，恋爱真好啊。

晚上中岛回家，两人也没说什么，山田病好了之后两人的关系又回到了原来那样，中岛对他的态度也明显没有在医院的时候好了。

山田想，果然正常的自己和那个人不是很像吧。

两天就这样过去，山田一边忙于工作，一边又要伺候那个冷淡的总裁，一时之间把新歌的事情给忘了，直到冈本给自己打了电话，山田才想起来这件大事。

山田接起电话，对面传来声音：“喂，你好，山田君吗？”

“是，”山田应声：“请问您是？”

“我是冈本圭人。”听到对方的回答山田一时有些慌乱，“啊冈本桑，您好您好。”

没想到冈本被山田慌张的语气都笑了，听到电话那头传来的笑声让山田有些摸不清头脑，冈本整理了下语气说道：“有时间吗？见个面吧。”

于是山田推了下午不重要的通告，坐在约定好的咖啡厅等着冈本，山田打量着咖啡厅的摆设，意外的简单但很温馨，原来冈本桑也和自己一样喜欢咖啡厅这种地方啊，山田想，原本以为会定在什么高级餐厅的。

提前半个小时到的山田等了差不多二十分钟，就看到一个穿着皮衣戴着墨镜的男人走了进来，一眼就认出了是冈本，山田急忙站了起来迎接。

冈本笑着摆摆手，示意山田坐下，自己也坐到了他对面，摘下了墨镜，冈本看着对面紧张的绞手指的山田，嘴角的笑意更加明显：“不必这么紧张，我又不是小光。”转头对一旁的服务生要了一杯卡布奇诺。

BEST组合的八乙女光才是名副其实的暴脾气，性格暴躁，容易炸毛是艺能界大家都有所耳闻的，许多后辈都怕这位大前辈。

山田听出对方与自己开玩笑，也跟着笑了起来，气氛也就不那么紧张了，跟着要了一杯焦糖玛奇朵。

“冈本桑为什么突然要给我编曲？”山田问道，意识到自己的问题有些不妥又急忙解释：“啊我是说，冈本桑应该很忙吧，怎么会关注这点小事？”

“别冈本桑这样叫了，”冈本挥挥手，冲着山田道：“叫我圭人吧，我也大不了你多少，不是么？凉介？”

听到对方叫自己名字，山田耳根有些微红：“诶？这样不太好吧......毕竟您是前辈啊！”

“我觉得很好哦，另外给你写歌并不是一件小事，我很欣赏你的声音，唱功也很细腻，对于这部电影我也很有灵感，所以就主动提出来了，没有冒犯你吧？”冈本笑着说。

“不不不，怎么敢说是冒犯呢！冈本桑能给我写歌真的是太荣幸了！”山田急忙道，眼前的人可是自己一直以来崇拜的前辈啊！直到现在山田都不敢肯定这一切是不是真的。

“嗯？叫我什么？”冈本看着眼前微微愣住的人儿，不禁想逗逗他。

“啊......圭人。”山田咬着唇，低着头有些不敢看对面的冈本。

冈本把山田害羞的模样一丝不落的看在眼里，心想，这孩子真好玩，眼里的笑意更加深了几分。

从一开始看到山田，吸引到冈本的确实是那张漂亮的脸蛋，不过随后就被山田的声音吸引过去，搞音乐的对人的声音比较敏感，冈本一下就认准了这个声音十分适合自己新有的灵感，正好听说山田正在寻觅作曲人的消息，冈本立刻就主动联系了美嘉。

当时八乙女光还嘲笑了自己，说什么这么兴奋是一见钟情了吗？冈本摇头说当然不是，可如今看到眼前人害羞的面容，冈本还真有点心跳加速的感觉。

啊，这算不算一见钟情呢？

两人的咖啡已经上来了，冈本轻啄了一口，问道：“这首曲子比较抒情，所以希望填的词也要温柔一点，有合适的人选了吗？”

山田听到冈本这样问，有些苦恼地回答：“没有呢，目前还没有找到合适的人选，冈......圭人有什么好的建议吗？”

“有啊，”冈本看着对方急忙改称呼着急的样子真的是可爱死了，于是把自己一直以来的想法也说了出来：“就是凉介你哦。”

“诶？我吗？我来填词？”山田睁着一双大眼睛，有些迷茫的看着冈本，惊讶的嘴都长成了O型。

冈本看着山田孩子气的模样，笑了出来：“是啊，就是凉介君你，之前不写过一首candle吗？我觉得写得很好啊。”

“那个只是......小儿科啦，上不了台面的。”山田没有想到对方要让自己作词，虽然自己也很喜欢往歌曲中填词，但还是怕糟蹋了这首曲子，之前的candle明明是看着少女漫瞎写的，却没想到冈本竟然听过。

“不要这么没有自信，我相信凉介君一定会成功写完的。”冈本鼓励着山田，

山田只好点点头，喝了口面前的咖啡，山田挑了下眉毛，意外地感到好喝。

“这部电影是纯爱哦，所以歌词也要有一种恋爱的感觉，凉介谈过恋爱吗？”

听到冈本这样问的山田，脑海中突然浮现出中岛的脸，可想到两人如今这尴尬的关系，只能算是自己单恋吧，山田垂下眼睑，答道：“没有。”

“那么，为了能写出恋爱氛围的歌词，一起去游乐园吧？”冈本笑着眨了眨眼睛。

“诶？！”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

没想到真的和冈本一起来了游乐园，如今正是春天，天气转暖，游乐园里的人也多了起来。

山田看着周围几乎都是情侣或者是父母带着孩子出来玩，而他们却是两个大男人，不由有点尴尬。

冈本看出了山田的心思，笑着拍了拍山田的头，掌心碰到发丝，柔软的触感的指尖荡开，“没关系的，你喜欢玩什么？”

“跳楼机？过山车？啊，果然情侣都去的一定是鬼屋了吧？”冈本指了几个人流量比较多的设施，兴奋的转头看向山田，这时才发现山田可怜的小脸已经吓得煞白了。

“其实......圭人，我有恐高症......而且还怕鬼。”山田皱在一起的小脸让冈本有些心疼，放轻了声音问道：“那，凉介能玩些什么呢？”

“旋转木马。”

啊，答得真快呢......

于是两个大男人在游乐园坐了一下午的旋转木马，画面十分诡异。

可有着冈本的陪伴，两人聊着有关音乐方面的话题，山田第一次觉得游乐园似乎也是个不错的地方。

“就到这里吧，谢谢你送我回来。”山田的车还在剧组，于是冈本主动提出要送他回家，已经到了别墅楼下，山田打开车门就要下车。

“没关系，歌词都有头绪了吗？”冈本的询问制止了山田的动作，山田转身笑道：“嗯，已经有了大致的方向了。”

“那就好，我会抓紧作曲的，凉介也要努力的填词呀！”冈本温柔地笑着眨了眨眼。

山田软软的应了一声，冈本又说道：“改天，有时间我们可以出去吃个饭？”

“啊？”山田一时没有反应过来，随后笑道：“好啊。”

能与冈本这样的前辈多接触的话，就能学到很多关于音乐方面的知识了吧？山田开心的想着。

山田再次道了谢，两人相互道别后，冈本便开车走了。

山田拿出钥匙刚要开门，没想到门已经开了，看着里面黑着脸的中岛，山田叹了口气，他知道中岛又该误会些什么了。

“怎么今天回来得这么早？”山田带上门，换好鞋，装作若无其事的走向客厅，没走两步就被中岛大力拉了回去，一下被推在墙壁上。

中岛低着头看着被囚禁在怀中的人儿，那双漂亮的眼睛正风情万种的看向自己。

他不明白眼前这个人为什么对别的男人笑的那么开心，对自己就像戴上了一副面具，仿佛时刻要和自己上床一样的魅惑表情让中岛感到厌烦。

他现在分不清，到底在他面前的山田是真正的他还是别人面前那一副单纯的样子才是真正的山田。

“你什么时候又跟冈本圭人混在一起的？嗯？”山田早就料到中岛会这样问，说出早已准备好的说辞。

“为了让他给我写歌呀，所以今天才找了他。”山田勾起一边的嘴角，看着眼前俯视他的男人。

“哼，我就知道你为了新电影的宣传不惜一切代价。”中岛冷笑着俯下身，贴在山田的耳边说：“他的技术好还是我的好？”

热气喷在山田的耳边，山田直直看着中岛近在咫尺的眼睛，突然笑道：“当然是你的了。”

说完便抬头堵住了中岛的嘴，闭上眼睛的那一刹那，山田在心里无声地叹了口气。

反正，在你眼里，我就是这样的人了，无论怎样也改变不了了，还是不要把麻烦惹到冈本身上吧。

中岛享受着山田的主动，配合的伸出舌头与山田的纠缠在一起，两人就像干柴遇到烈火，碰到一起就一发不可收拾。

山田快速的脱下中岛的衣服，双手急切的抚摸眼前男人精壮的肉体，中岛也把手伸进了山田的衣服里，揉捏着敏感的腰侧。

不一会，中岛便被脱了个精光，剧烈的喘息声在客厅延绵不绝，中岛咬了咬山田的耳垂，惹得山田轻呼一声，一个不留神便被中岛横腰抱起，扔到了卧室的床上。

还没搞清楚状况的山田刚要开口说些什么就被突然压下来的中岛堵住了嘴。

中岛三下两除二就脱去了山田的衣服，双手揉着薄薄的胸肌，时不时还用两指夹着山田的乳首，微微的酥麻感刺激着山田的神经。

“已经硬了。”中岛一下抓住山田的下身，手中微微勃起的性器跳动着，中岛恶趣味的在顶端抠挖，受到刺激的山田只能胡乱蹬着双腿，像条离水的鱼，卷的床单都起了皱褶。

没想到中岛又突然抱起山田走向了窗户，迷糊的山田软软的站在窗前才反应了过来，尽管只是两层高的高度，但对于严重恐高的山田已经算要了命了。

“求求你......不要在这里......”山田软软的叫着中岛的名字，讨好地亲了亲中岛的脖颈。

中岛只当山田是怕有人看见，拍了拍山田圆润的屁股，一下把怀里的人转了个身，让其趴在玻璃上，手指伸到微湿的后穴里抠挖着。

“不用怕，没人会看见的。”中岛舔着山田的耳朵，用舌尖描绘着耳郭的轮廓。

山田被吓得不敢睁开眼睛，只能紧闭着双眼感受着身后人的扩张，后穴的肠壁紧紧吸附着闯入的两根手指，由于看不见，反而让后穴的感觉更加明显了。

不一会就能轻松进出三根手指了，中岛也等不及的冲着粉红的小穴挺身全根没入，没收住的力道撞击着山田，突然被进入最深处，山田“啊！”的叫出了声。

感受着身后的撞击，山田被顶的一上一下的，早已被高度吓得魂飞魄散的山田，迷迷糊糊的想起了小时候的事情。

那时候调皮，算是孤儿院的小霸王，山田总带领着一帮小朋友叽叽喳喳的闹，他们院子里有一棵大树，男孩女孩都喜欢往上爬，山田也跟着爬，没想到到了上面顿时觉得头晕恶心，一股眩晕感袭击了山田的大脑。

眼看就要掉了下去了，这时一个人拉住了他的手。

是前两天刚来孤儿院的小子，叫什么来着，山田想了想，啊，叫中岛裕翔。

中岛像是发现山田留神了，一个用力顶了进去，山田终于被拉回了思绪，中岛更加用力的撞击着，早已经高•潮过的山田无力地承受着，中岛使劲撞了几下，也身寸进了山田的身子里。

中岛拔了出来，转身就走进了浴室，没了力气的山田失去了中岛的支撑，一下跌倒在地上，看着中岛离去的背影。

不可能回去了吧？山田想自嘲的笑笑，却发现连勾起唇角的力气都没有了。

“这是新来的中岛裕翔，大家一起好好玩哦！”孤儿院的长濑阿姨笑着说，身边站着瘦瘦小小的男孩。

“尤其是你！查介！不要欺负人家！”

被点到名字的小霸王看着白白嫩嫩的小中岛，撅了噘嘴。

看着查介滑稽的模样，小中岛一个没忍住“噗”的一声笑了出来。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

山田从没想过，再次见到中岛裕翔会是在这种场景。

当时十八岁的山田在餐厅当服务生，被星探发现，领进了当时娱乐圈一手遮天的NY公司，作为练习生在公司接受训练。

经过两三年的努力后山田成功出道，成为NY公司正式的签约艺人。

这天山田正在摄影棚拍一支香水广告，外面突然一阵骚动，山田没有理会，遵循着摄影师的要求，做着各种各样的表情。

今天其实是NY公司新总裁上任的第一天，中岛老爷子把儿子放在分公司磨练了几年，如今终于调回了公司总部，听说这个少爷小小年纪，做事雷厉风行，对什么工作都十分上手，这几年把分公司打理的井井有条，也正因为如此，中岛老爷子才这么放心的把这么大的公司交给他，自己安享晚年。

中岛跟着助理对摄影棚一间一间的进行巡视，进到这间摄影棚，中岛却突然怔住了。

摄像机前那张酷似那人的脸庞闯入中岛的眼帘。

他定定的看着站在聚光灯下的红衣青年，那双眉眼勾起了中岛的记忆，心脏怦怦的剧烈跳动着，激动的话就要脱口而出，可下一秒青年性感的笑容却让中岛眼底闪过一丝厌恶。

原来只是又一个比较像的人。

出了摄影棚，中岛轻描淡写的问了一句，刚才拍照的是谁。

助理早已做好功课，看了看摄影棚的号码，便答道：“他叫山田凉介，出道一年多了，一直不温不火的。”

山田凉介。

中岛在心里跟着默念了一遍。

结束了拍摄工作的山田已经在高温的聚光灯下待了两个小时了，早已出了一层薄汗，急忙喝了口水，发现他的经纪人美嘉并不在身边。

找了一圈才发现她在门口不知看着什么，山田走过去拍了她一下，吓得美嘉一个激灵。

美嘉是他刚出道时就带着他的经纪人，两人年龄上下差不了几岁，再加上美嘉的自来熟，两人现在的关系已经可以说是很熟了。

“你在干嘛啊？”山田也跟着探头往外看，发现外面围着一大堆人，一圈人的中心是个个子很高的男人，山田眯了眯眼睛，只能看清那个人的后脑勺。

美嘉扬了扬下巴，“那个就是分公司调过来的新总裁，中岛裕翔。”

中岛裕翔？

不会这么巧吧？尽管山田知道很有可能是同名同姓，可心里还是抱着一丝希望，刚才这个人看到自己工作了吧？

他会不会认出自己了？

一丝小小的雀跃涌上山田的心头，等了两天，果然接到了总裁要请自己吃饭的消息。

他认出自己了！山田想，尽管小时候他就知道中岛是个小少爷，可没想到竟然是这么大的公司的继承人。

如今自己该怎么面对他呢？还像小时候那样欺负他？不行不行，如今他已经成了自己的大老板，得罪了他自己日后还有好日子过吗？

不过，如果是中岛的话，恐怕会心甘情愿的被自己欺负吧？山田想着想着便笑出了声。

等他来到酒店的时候，中岛已经在等了，山田远远的看着中岛坐在窗边喝着红酒的侧脸，抿了抿嘴角。

那个家伙，如今长得更帅了啊。

像是察觉到了什么，中岛扭头便看到站在包间门口的山田，中岛放下酒杯，笑着向山田招了招手。

山田也笑着走了过去，刚要开口，就听到中岛低沉的嗓音：“你还没有金主吧？我包养你怎么样？”

山田嘴角的笑容僵在了脸上，走近了他才发现，原来中岛的笑意并没有到达眼底。

原来他并没有认出自己，原来自己心心挂念的那段时光早已被他遗忘。

山田只能硬生生压住脱口而出的话，眼底的光也瞬间熄灭了，勾出一副性感的笑容，对上那双没有温度的眼睛，笑道：“好啊，中岛先生。”

后来，山田才知道，中岛喜欢包养小明星这个新闻，几乎界内人人都知晓。

听说中岛一直在找一个人，可一直没有找到，所以只要遇到了和他相似的人，中岛都会包养他一段时间，男女都有，看腻了就会换下一个。

可尽管有如此的风流韵事，中岛还是被打上痴情的标签，大抵是因为，他一直心心念念着心底的那个人吧。

山田苦笑着看着窗外的灯火，中岛洗完澡就出门了，自己竟然浑浑噩噩的呆坐了这么久，还回忆了些不想提及的往事。

山田叹了口气，扶着墙壁慢慢站起，走向浴室打算清理一下。

想什么呢？有什么好想的。

如今的自己，早就不是当年的查介了，在中岛眼里，恐怕山田凉介这四个字早就变得污秽不堪了吧。

不能让他心里美好的幻想破灭啊，山田咬着下唇，挖出体内的液体，如果他知道查介如今变成了自己这幅模样，恐怕会崩溃吧。

中岛胡乱套上了衣服便离开了屋子，坐上车才发现自己钱包都没带，一时不知要去哪，想了想决定给伊野尾打个电话。

伊野尾慧是中岛多年的好友，两家是世交，一个是娱乐圈大亨，掌握着众多艺人资源，一个混迹影视行业，拥有着众多家电影版权，多年来配合的天衣无缝。

可偏偏伊野尾不爱好这些，反而当起了画家，他家老爷子被气个半死也没能让儿子回心转意，也就任由他去了。

没想到伊野尾慧在画界混的竟然不错，属于抽象派却有着独有的画风让他获得了业界内许多知名人士的认可，不过中岛对他的画欣赏不能，一堆乱七八糟的线条堆在一起，中岛怎么也看不出他画的到底是什么。

伊野尾慧表示并不想理中岛裕翔。

确认了伊野尾没事待在家里后，中岛便开车前往伊野尾的住处。

中岛的心很乱，他如今不知该怎样面对山田，有时自己会把他当作查介，可有时又清晰的知道对方是山田凉介。

他原本以为山田凉介和他之前包养的许多小明星一样，会讨好自己，整天围着自己转，凭借自己喜好刻意模仿着查介，可这么久的时间接触下来，对方似乎就是在伪装。

每天以一副无所谓的样子晃在自己眼前，明明不开心却一直笑着，明明是个男人却比女人更有魅力，更会做出那种色气的表情。

山田凉介把真实的自己封锁在一面墙后，中岛看不清到底什么才是真的他，明明自己心里的人一直都是查介，可为什么......

为什么最近想起山田的次数越来越多，担心他有没有和别人在一起，担心他会不会不好好吃饭，担心他工作会不会辛苦。

这些原本中岛从来不会关心的事，如今一股脑全部涌上了他的脑海。

所以他只能逃避，只能用粗暴的做法对待着山田，一向顺风顺雨的少爷从来不会因为一个人而苦恼。

可他知道，尽管自己最近有些不正常，但无论怎样，山田凉介是比不上查介的。

没人能比得上查介，中岛咬紧唇，一脚踩下油门，凯迪拉克便飞奔了出去。

到了伊野尾的家，房子的主人正在削着铅笔，中岛自己给自己倒了杯水，便在沙发上坐下，揉了揉太阳穴。

伊野尾头也没抬的懒懒问道：“怎么，你的小情人又惹你不开心了？”

中岛理了理头绪，把心里的想法和伊野尾说了一下，这一说就是好久，看着对方半睁不开的眼睛，中岛很怀疑对方到底听没听进去。

“说完了，你能不能给我点反应？”中岛刚要抬手拍伊野尾的脑袋，没想到对方一下握住了自己的手腕，神经兮兮的笑着：“我有办法帮你解决问题。”

尽管伊野尾慧这个人看起来很不靠谱，可事实上更不靠谱，而如今中岛别无他法，只能依赖眼前这个蘑菇头。

“最近我们画社新来了个平面模特，你猜他叫什么？”伊野尾意味不明的笑着。

“叫什么？”中岛皱眉问。

伊野尾用懒懒的声调答道：“查介。”

“筱原查介。”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

伊野尾满意的看着中岛瞳孔都睁大了的呆滞表情，抿嘴笑了笑。

“是他吗？你为什么不早点告诉我？！你找到他了？”中岛愣了一会，便发了疯的抓住伊野尾晃，中岛力气大得很，伊野尾被他抓的生疼，连忙伸手制止中岛：“不是，他不是你的查介！”

“只是名字一样而已。”中岛听后便松开了伊野尾，把脸埋入手中，缓了缓道：“明天让我见见他吧。”

伊野尾看着一向意气风发的好友如今为了一个人变成了这幅模样，不禁叹了口气。

当中岛见到筱原的时候，才终于明白伊野尾说的他不只是名字像的意思了。

眼前这个少年五官很清秀，但怎么看都没有查介的影子，可就是莫名的相像，大概是那种气质，单纯天真，一尘不染的无邪吸引着中岛。

尽管查介现在的年龄绝不可能这么小，但中岛竟然有那么一瞬间，以为这个少年就是当年的查介。

筱原有些紧张的绞着手指，看着坐在面前的中岛，一声大气都不敢出，中岛盯着他良久，才道：“你笑一下我看看。”

筱原一时反应不过来，收到伊野尾的眼神，才急忙的笑了起来。

单纯的笑容在少年脸上漾开，带着一股青春气息，弯弯的眉眼，翘起的嘴角，饶是两张并不相同的面孔，中岛却把他和查介重合了起来。

看着少年中岛也笑了起来，当年的查介也会是这般笑容吧，中岛想。

山田赶完通告回家已经很晚了，看着漆黑的屋子，山田知道中岛又没有回家，在黑暗中摸索着点开灯，山田叹了口气，走进浴室放了热水。

果然泡澡好舒服啊，山田把半张脸都埋在水里，无聊的吐着泡泡，他不知道中岛最近怎么了，好像一下次变得很忙，自己已经三天没有见到他了。

难道是突然出差了？

山田想了想，还是决定给他打个电话，山田趴在浴缸边缘，抱着手机拨通了中岛的号码，响了几声，便接通了。

“喂？什么事？”男人略微低沉的声音从听筒里传来。

山田垂下眼睛，卷翘的睫毛上还带着水滴，习惯的笑了笑，意识到对方又看不到，便收了起来，说：“没什么事......就是问问你最近忙不忙。”

“嗯，最近公司很忙，我没回家你就自己早点睡，别等我了。”

山田“嗯”了一声，刚要开口说些什么，中岛突然说：“那么我先挂了。”

电话里传来忙音，山田才后知后觉的放下电话。

刚才，是有另一个人在说话吧。

声音还蛮好听的，清脆的少年音，是他喜欢的类型。

于是带着雾气的镜子模糊的映着山田的面容，山田对着镜子笑了一下，对于面部良好的控制感让山田完美地做出他想要的表情。

勾起的嘴角弧度恰到好处，眼波一转便风情万种，嘴角若隐若现的梨涡也成了性感的利器。

什么啊，山田低下头，眨了下眼睛，睫毛上的水滴终于落下，如今看起来竟像是流了泪。

第二天接到冈本的电话时，山田有些意外，听到对方有意邀请自己吃饭时，山田委婉的拒绝了。

“明天要去外地拍摄，今天要准备一下，所以没有时间了，很抱歉。”山田这样回复着。

冈本也没有生气，依旧笑着说：“到外地要照顾好自己啊，工作别太拼命了。”

山田点了点头，意识到对方看不到，急忙应道：“知道了，谢谢你关心。”

“嗯，我这边编曲差不多完成了哦，稍后我mail给你。”

“好的，那么我就要抓紧作词啦！”山田笑着应道。

挂了电话不久，山田就收到了冈本发来的邮件，音频文件下还附了一句话：干吧类哦！后面还带个可爱的颜文字。

山田笑了笑，下载了文件，想着抽出时间再写词吧。

到了神户，山田便进入了紧张的拍摄期，期间和中岛也只是通了几通电话，过了一个多星期，山田才意识到过两天便是中岛的生日了。

想着要赶回去给他个惊喜，山田特意跟导演请了假，并保证不会耽误进度，回来一定加紧档期，导演这才放行。

开了一夜的车，山田终于能在清晨赶回了家，刚刚六点钟，山田想，中岛一定还没起床吧，估摸着时间，山田还能腾出时间给他做个早饭。

山田拿出钥匙，轻轻打开了门，映入眼帘的却是一张完全陌生的脸，眼前的少年只穿了件白衬衫，衣摆落在大腿根处，勉强的遮住了私密领域，一头有些凌乱的头发，脖颈还依稀落着几个吻痕。

少年见到还带着黑眼圈的山田，噗嗤一声笑了出来，山田终于明白了到底怎么回事，转身欲走，却被少年接下来的话制止了脚步。

“你就是山田凉介吧？”少年清脆的声音落尽山田的耳朵里，和上次电话中的声音如出一辙。

山田转过身，看着少年脸上的冷笑，没有说话。

“长得确实好看，”少年凑近了山田，仔细的观察着山田的五官，“你是不是真的很像查介？嗯？”

山田冷冷的道：“与你无关。”

“与我无关？”少年的声音突然尖了起来，清秀的脸上开始出现崩裂的表情。

山田看着气急败坏的筱原，急忙拉住了他，比了个嘘声的手势：“裕翔还在睡觉，你别吵醒他。”

筱原突然笑了，有些同情的看着山田，冷笑道：“你还真是关心他，可他这些天都只和我在一起，”筱原微微低头注视着山田毫无波澜的眼睛，“我们一起看电影，一起吃饭，还一起做•爱，无论什么时候我们都在一起哦。”

“我就是他的查介，我叫筱原查介。”少年满意的看着山田冷淡的表情开始出现裂缝，一瞬间的惊慌失措浮现在山田的眼底。

“看，”筱原突然笑了，爽朗的笑容浮现在他的脸上，眼底仿佛不含一丝杂质，弯起的嘴角都带着少年的意味。

“这才是他喜欢的样子，我练习了好久呢，效果怎么样？”筱原挑起一边眉毛，方才少年清澈的笑容早已不见，取而代之的则是不符合眼前人年龄的邪笑。

少年诡异的面容竟让山田背后有一丝发凉，原来这么容易啊，原来只需要练习练习笑容，就能够得到那个人的心。

山田低下头，筱原看不清他的表情，只是以为山田是难过的说不出话来，“你的演技太烂了，是我赢了，山田凉介。”

山田终于抬起头看着眼前的少年，少年眼里鄙视的意味显而易见，可山田却突然笑了出声：“你错了，查介，”山田直视着少年的眼睛，一字一句道：“是我演的太好了。”

“今天是他生日，别忘了做他最喜欢的马肉刺身。”

留下这句话，山田终于转身离去，有些茫然的坐上车，揉了揉干涩发酸的眼睛，山田呼出了口气。

至少裕翔会觉得幸福吧，找到了与当年的查介那么相似的人。

山田突然希望那个筱原能这样骗中岛一辈子，这样中岛的信仰就不会再破灭了。

自己用了所有的演技来假装不是查介，如今看来，自己演得真好，不是么？

山田开车离开了这里，至于去哪，他自己也不知道。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

中岛是被筱原叫醒的，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，看见床前少年清澈的笑容，心情不由大好。

“生日快乐，裕翔。”筱原弯下腰亲了中岛脸颊一下，中岛看着筱原微红的耳根，不禁想起山田在床上时害羞的模样。

说起来也奇怪，那家伙明明私底下勾人的招数多得是，可真到了床上却害羞得可爱，想到这里，中岛不由笑了出来。

筱原看着中岛的笑容，也跟着笑了起来，把中岛拉了起来，笑道：“晚上我给你做马肉刺身好不好？你不是最爱吃了吗？”

“马肉刺身？山田回来过了？”中岛问道，知道自己喜欢吃马肉刺身的，也就只有山田了，可他不是在外地拍戏吗？

“啊是的，”筱原低下头，咬了咬嘴唇，抬起眼睑对着中岛说道：“山田桑刚刚回来，可是，看到我在这里，他就走了。”

“我是不是不该在这里，我看我还是走吧......”筱原原本只是想使个苦肉计，没想到中岛却跟着点了点头：“你在这里确实不方便，我先回一趟公司，下午还是去你家吧。”

听中岛这么说，筱原只能点了点头，应道：“那我回家等你。”

中岛点了点头，筱原收拾了东西就离开了，中岛揉了揉宿醉的脑袋，昨晚是真的喝多了，筱原提出要来他家看看，迷迷糊糊的就带着他来了，没想到被山田撞见了。

中岛看着空旷的卧室，原来这屋子这么大，那一个人住是不是很寂寞。

中岛扭头转向窗外，思绪渐渐放空，像是在想些什么。

良久，中岛才收拾一番，赶去了公司。

果然还是来到这里了，山田叹了口气，看着眼前的墓碑，低头笑了笑。

“长濑阿姨，我总来找你，你会不会烦我啊？”

“我又和裕翔吵架了，可这次你不能再出面当我俩的和事佬了。”

山田慢慢蹲了下来，看着照片上长濑阿姨的笑容，也跟着笑了出来。

放在包里的手机突然响了，山田掏出来一看发现是有冈打来的，抬头冲着长濑的照片笑了笑：“长濑阿姨，是有冈打来的呢。”

有冈也是他们孤儿院长大的，中岛离开孤儿院不久，有冈就来了，一开始备受小霸王欺负，后来山田才知道，有冈只是一直都在宠着他，两人便成了最好的朋友。

山田被领养了之后，有冈没多久也被领养了，没想到两人竟然在一个中学相遇了，这可能就是传说的缘分吧。

于是两人打打闹闹相伴了十多年，尽管山田工作再忙也会经常跟有冈联系的，可最近发生了许多事，一时竟忘记了联络有冈。

想到有冈一定在为自己担心，山田有了些愧疚感，急忙接了电话。

“你在哪？拍摄顺利吗？到了神户怎么不告诉我一声，我很担心你啊你知不知道？”山田一接起电话，有冈便噼里啪啦的问了一通。

山田听到电话那边熟悉的声音，不知怎么，仿佛受到的所有委屈突然都涌上了心头，伪装了那么久的坚强在这一瞬间全部崩塌了，山田吸了吸鼻子，声音都染上了哭腔：“大酱，我该怎么办......”

听到山田哭腔的声音，有冈心急如焚，急忙问道：“你是不是在长濑阿姨那里，我去找你，你等着我！”

有冈说罢就挂了电话，穿上外套急忙出了门。

看到山田窝在墓碑旁边缩成一团的样子，有冈皱了皱眉，走了过去在他面前蹲下，把山田的脑袋从两膝之间揪了起来。

看着对方发红的眼眶，有冈的心就斯斯的抽痛，叹了口气道：“说吧，中岛裕翔又怎么你了。”

山田把前前后后发生的事情都告诉了有冈之后，有冈气的一直骂骂咧咧要找中岛算账，山田急忙拉住他，示意这里是墓园，让他安静点。

有冈撇了撇嘴，拉起了山田，“总之，你先跟我回我家吧，反正都放了一天假，好好休息一下吧。”

山田被有冈拉着走，小声嘀咕了两句“可今天是裕翔生日啊.......”，没成想被有冈听到了，一个白眼瞪过去，山田只好闭上了嘴。

中岛开完了会，收到了筱原发来的消息，问他几点过来，中岛顿了顿，回复了七点左右。

中岛看了看时间，想了想，还是拨通了山田的电话。

对于山田，他说不清对他到底是什么样的感情。

他放不下山田，可又深知自己是真正爱着查介的，他承认他在筱原身上看到了查介的影子，也愿意和筱原待在一起。

但是想到山田会难过，中岛不知道为什么，也会觉得不好受。

他想不透自己到底怎么了，但他知道，他不能放弃查介，哪怕要伤害山田。

山田正在有冈家里闷得发慌，突然接到中岛的电话，犹豫了一下，山田还是接了起来。

“喂，听筱原说你今天回家了？”中岛的声音从那边传来，山田握着手机的手紧了紧。

“啊......我回家取了点东西。”山田一边撒着谎一边瞄着一旁打游戏的有冈，低声道。

“那你现在在哪？回家吧，想吃你做的马肉刺身了。”中岛放柔了语调，哄着山田。

山田突然想起，有一次自己半夜发高烧，中岛连夜照顾他，一宿没有合眼，后来山田好多了，要中岛去睡，中岛也是这样柔着嗓子，温柔的说：“现在你是我的人，不照顾好你我怎么睡得安心。”

明明知道对方只是把自己当做查介的替身，明明对中岛一次次的失望，可只要中岛一放下身段哄了自己两句话，山田还是屁颠屁颠的跑回去。

毕竟，自己是被包养了的，中岛给自己别墅，给自己名车还有各种各样工作的机会，在遇到中岛之前，山田什么都没有，不温不火的处在娱乐圈最尴尬的位置。

可如今自己成了一线明星，全靠中岛的关系上位，界内也都知道他俩的关系，怎样评论山田不在乎，他只知道自己要尽到责任。

如果想要在娱乐圈混下去，山田只能依靠中岛。

“好，我现在就回去。”山田挂了电话，看到一旁站在他面前的有冈。

“为什么你还要回去？凉介，你知道他对你——！”

“我知道！可是我爱他！”山田终于忍不住哭了出来：“可是我爱他啊，大酱。”

有冈看着好友这副模样，一把抱住了山田，“那你为什么不告诉他呢，为什么不告诉他真相？”

山田只能埋在有冈怀里拼命摇头：“我也想，我也想告诉他，可是，大酱，我不能。”山田抬起头，眼里满是决绝：“我不能告诉他。”

山田回到了家，中岛已经在客厅等着了，看见山田回来，笑着说：“我已经买了食材，教我一起做吧？”

山田点了点头，努力让自己不在意空气中存在过另一个人的气息，换上了围裙，山田熟练地拿出马肉切了起来。

中岛在一旁打下手，偶尔搞砸山田也不怪他，耐心的教他怎么做，两人也做得不亦乐乎，折腾了半天，这道菜终于出了锅。

“我开动了。”中岛说完便迫不及待的尝了一口，孩子气的眯起了眼睛：“好吃。”

山田点点头，笑道：“好吃就多吃点。”

两人吃完了饭，山田收拾了碗筷，洗干净后整整齐齐的摆进了橱柜。

中岛倚在门框看着厨房忙碌的山田，安静的山田总是会让他想起小时候心情不好的查介，闷闷的，不多说一句话，一双大眼睛泪汪汪的，想让人欺负一番。

中岛刚想说些什么，电话便响了起来，是筱原，中岛走到了客厅才接了电话。

说了好一会，等中岛挂完电话，山田已经收拾完了，解下了围裙看着拿着电话的中岛：“你还有事吧？我也该走了。”

“走？去哪？”中岛问。

“回剧组啊，我只请了一天假，明天一早就要接着拍摄了。”山田穿上外套，走到玄关处换好了鞋子。

“生日快乐，裕翔。”山田直视着中岛的眼睛，笑了出来，明晃晃的笑容刺着中岛的眼。

中岛向前踏了两步，轻轻吻上了山田的额头，在山田耳边说：“谢谢。”

山田微怔，慢慢推开了中岛，点了点头，出了门。

他是要去找筱原了吧，山田想，自己还是早点走比较好。

给大贵回了个消息，山田又收到了母亲发来的邮件。

是要交的医药费账单，山田的妹妹从小一直都用先天性的心脏病，所以一直都在住院，医疗费几乎都是山田在出，毕竟家里只有他一个儿子，当初进娱乐圈也是因为挣钱快。

确认了数目，山田便打了钱过去，呼出了口气，拍了拍脸。

明天也要努力工作啊！


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告※：肉体洁癖和菊洁慎入！！！  
真的要慎入！！！

Chapter8

拍摄时间很快就过去，电视剧已经杀青，紧接着就是电影的拍摄，山田这段时间忙得团团转，不过所幸中岛几乎不回家，所以晚上山田可以好好休息一下。

说好抓紧作词，山田也并没有真的行动，一来没有灵感不说，二来是自己真的没有时间，白天累的发昏，晚上只想着睡觉了。

期间也和冈本出去吃过几次饭，但都是中午硬挤出来的时间，美嘉总是抱怨自己工作起来不要命，把身体都搞坏了，山田也只能打岔过去，毕竟家里边的医药费还要自己想办法，不拼命工作怎么行。

今天下午还要和一个制片人见面，美嘉前两天临时被调到外地出差了，山田只好自己去了。

说起中岛，山田已经很久没见到他了，听说筱原拍杂志时，爬到高处腿摔骨折了，需要卧床一两个月，中岛应该陪在他身边帮忙照顾吧。

这件事还是山田从小报杂志上看来的，封面特大的加粗标题：中岛裕翔疑换新欢，陪嫩模医院看病，举止亲密。

文章还写得十分生动，不仅对两人举止暧昧细致描绘了一番，还对旧爱山田的处境表示十分同情。

下面还配了一张偷拍的照片，一个高个子男人搂着一个清瘦的拄着拐杖的少年，尽管像素很模糊，但依旧能看清两人的轮廓，想否认怕是很难了。

不过这种事情，中岛八成不会否认吧，山田想，那个家伙从来都是对这种事情不在意的吧。

估计时间差不多了，山田准备一下，就出了门。

中岛给筱原倒了杯水，筱原笑着接了过来，自筱原受伤已经一个多月了，中岛除了偶尔回一次家之外，其余的时间都陪在筱原的身边。

筱原自是高兴，哪怕受着伤却能得到中岛的关心，尽管耽误了些许工作，但如今界内几乎都知道了中岛裕翔抛弃山田凉介转投新欢筱原查介的新闻了。

没想到那个小狗仔拍照技术还不错，看起来模糊轮廓却很清晰，尽管费了不少钱，但筱原看着坐在旁边看文件的中岛，觉得这一切还是值得的。

筱原眨了眨眼，还是我赢了，山田凉介。

山田到了酒店的时候，制作人已经在等了，山田急忙过去道歉，对方是一个年轻有为的业内精英，投资了多部影片都获得了不错的反响。

如今影视界几乎没有人不知道他风间木的名号了。

可是尊敬归尊敬，山田对他还是有戒心的，美嘉之前特意提醒了他，说这个男人要求和山田单独见面一定心怀不轨，她不在要自己一定小心，这个风间木喜好男色，又手段卑鄙，不少小明星都惨遭他的毒手了。

山田打过招呼后，坐了下来，打量了下四周，虽说是包间，但怎么也是正规酒店，量他不敢怎么样，毕竟都是有头有脸的人物。

“山田先生您能来真是太好了！美嘉小姐呢？怎么不在？”风间笑道，一张称得上英俊的面容给他增添了些许好感。

“美嘉她这两天比较忙，不能赶过来，真是非常抱歉。”山田礼貌的回答，见对方还要扯一些有的没的，山田主动提出了电影的制作问题。

“不知风间先生对这次电影制作有什么要求呢？”山田喝了口水，笑着问道。

“没有什么特别的要求，你也知道这次能请来冈本先生创作主题曲是很不容易的事，所以希望山田先生能够努力拍摄啊！”风间看了眼山田，凑近拍了拍山田的肩膀。

山田点了点头，对于风间的近距离接触，有些不适应，想挪一挪位置，却发现自己竟然有些无力，连脑袋也有些发晕。

山田一脸不可置信的看向风间，对方得逞的笑容如今看来是那么的恶心，山田想撑起身子站起来，却发现如今自己这点气力都没有了。

风间见山田没有反抗的力气，靠的离山田更加近了，贴着山田的耳边说道：“我看中岛那小子也不要你了，不如你跟了我吧，嗯？”

风间伸手摸着山田光滑的脸蛋，山田扭过头去躲开，风间又蹭了上来：“你长得这么好看，何苦埋没了呢？你要知道你没了金主在娱乐圈可是混不下去的。”

山田早已出了身薄汗，如今只觉得浑身发热，风间说些什么他早已听不进去了，脑袋似乎变成了一团浆糊。

风间就势抱起山田到了旁边的沙发上，山田只能剧烈的喘息着，眼底也只剩下一丝清明了。

“嗯......你滚开！”山田用力挣扎了，仿佛耗尽了全身的力气想要推开风间，可怎奈何被下了药的身体没了力气，怎么也挣扎不开男人的怀抱。

风间俯下了身，解开山田胸前的衬衫，美好的肉体呈现在眼前，风间伸手抚摸着，感叹着年轻人的肌肤，低头吮吸着胸前的两点。

山田伸手推着胸前的脑袋，做着无谓的挣扎，另一只手摸到了口袋里的手机，山田急忙打给了中岛。

电话中传来一声声的呼叫声。

“嘟————”

风间的口水布满了他的胸膛，伸手迅速的褪下了他的裤子，如今他的脑海里只剩下中岛了，另一个完全陌生的男人趴在自己身上，他不知道该怎么办了，他只能依靠本能去寻找他一直依赖的那个人。

“嘟————”

他还记得小时候自己喜欢吃树上结的苹果，可自己恐高够不到，中岛就上去给他摘，他在下面接着，中岛爽朗的笑容还印在山田的脑海里。

“嘟————”

他还记得自己调皮经常被罚不许吃零食，中岛就偷偷把他那份给他吃，还要他不要告诉长濑阿姨。

“嘟————”

他还记得自己在被外面的小孩骂没有父母的时候，从来不打架的中岛冲上前去把那个比他们大许多的男孩给揍了，那么生气的中岛山田从来没有见过。

“嘟————”

他还记得，他还记得好多事，他们之间发生过的他都记着，心心念念了十多年从未忘记。

“对不起，您拨打的电话正在通话中，请稍后再拨......”

电话对面传来冰冷的电子音，山田蓄在眼里的泪终于从眼角滑落，他放下手机，停止了挣扎，风间见山田已经放弃了，分开两条白嫩的腿，一下挺了进去。

好疼，山田想，他迷迷糊糊的看着天花板，山田咬住了唇不想发出一丝声音，嘴角出了血也没有知觉，眼里的泪流个不停。

他想起自己小时候对总爱哭的中岛说：“男子汉，就要顶天立地，可不能随便哭啊！真丢脸！”

对不起，裕翔，这次是我丢脸了。

山田闭上眼睛，如今，自己终于成为了中岛最讨厌的那种人了。

中岛下楼去给筱原熬粥，筱原坐在床上看着最新的杂志，中岛放在桌子上的手机突然震动了起来，筱原伸手拿了过来一看，发现是山田。

都晚上了，给中岛打电话做什么？筱原眉头一皱，难道他还没死心？

一下挂了电话，筱原刚把手机放回原位，中岛便走了进来，手里端着热腾腾的粥，看到筱原盯着他看，中岛问：“怎么了吗？”

筱原爽朗一笑：“没什么呀，好饿，快吃饭吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

山田醒来时，发现自己在酒店的房间里，风间木已经离开了，自己不知昏过去多久，山田想撑起身子，却用不上力气。

看着身下一片狼藉，山田叹了口气，重新躺回床上，山田用手臂遮住了眼睛，窗帘投过的阳光一瞬间被挡住了许多。

山田歇了好一会，才慢腾腾的坐起来，以后该怎么办他还没想好，但现在他知道他需要先洗个澡。

当水拍打在身上发出声响的时候，山田才回过神来，看着面前的镜子，自己满身全是欢爱过后的痕迹，他开始像发了疯一样的狠搓自己的身体，想把皮肤上红紫的痕迹消除的干干净净，仿佛这样一切就都没有发生似的。

穿上衣服才发现，脖子上的痕迹衣领都挡不住，山田不知所措的站在镜子前，看着自己凌乱还滴着水的头发，眼底的疲惫如何都藏不住，如今自己这副样子，哪里能称得上完美的STAR呢。

山田冷静下来，给美嘉打了个电话报了个平安，这件事不能让美嘉知道，不然她会瞎担心，安顿好美佳之后，山田想了想，决定还是给冈本打了通电话。

毕竟自己在这个圈子里除了中岛以外能依靠的人只有冈本了。

“喂？凉介，有什么事吗？”冈本的声音从电话那头传来，山田吸了口气，一时之间竟不知道怎么开口。

“凉介？怎么了？”冈本听到电话那头带着轻微的喘息声，觉得事情并不简单。

“圭人，我......”山田顿了顿，还是说出了整件事情的始末。

冈本听后沉默了一会，才道：“这件事我可以帮你，但是......”

“我知道，”山田打断了冈本的话，垂下眼睛道：“我会和中岛分开，和你在一起。”意识到自己可能自作多情，又加了句：“如果你还不嫌弃这样的我的话......”

冈本原本只是想让凉介离开中岛，自己再借此机会追求山田的，没想到山田直接表明了愿意和自己在一起，冈本倒是很意外。

不过送上门的好事，冈本没有理由拒绝，语气里都带了一丝得逞的意味：“我哪里会嫌弃你？心疼你还来不及呢。”

山田也不追究冈本的真实目的，他只知道，如今的自己只不过是个交换的物品罢了，那里有资格讲条件呢。

“明天挑个时间，我带你见个人，他能帮你把事情压下来，请他吃顿饭好好谢谢他吧。”山田听后应了声好，听冈本嘱咐了几句，就挂了电话。

其实这事情爆不爆光，山田自己来说是没所谓的，毕竟自己早已厌倦在这个圈子混下去了，可如今正是电影刚开拍的紧要关头，自己出事恐怕会连累许多人，而且妹妹马上就要做手术了。

如果这次手术成功，以后只要注意保养就能像正常人一样生活了，他不能在这个时候失去工资金来源。

真是的，山田自嘲的笑了笑，踏出了酒店，尽量避人耳目的打车回了家，明明一直说要靠自己的，可如今却到了到处求人的地步。

山田打开门，换了鞋子，拖着疲惫的身体爬上楼梯，脑袋晕晕的，山田怕自己清理的不干净，不会是发烧了吧？

推开卧室的门，山田看着屋内正在收拾衣物的中岛，怔住了。

“你怎么回来了？”山田开口才发现自己的声音如此沙哑，忍不住咳嗽了两声。

中岛正专注于手里的衣服，一件一件的塞进了行李袋，说道：“我回来拿些衣服，你今天回来这么早？”

山田看着敞开的衣柜，里面中岛的衣服早已所剩无几，如今更是清理的干干净净，怕是都拿到筱原家里去了吧，过了一会，山田才应道：“嗯，今天下午和风间木先生见了个面就回来了。”

“风间木？”中岛听到这个名字，顿了顿，终于抬起头看向站在门口的山田，果不其然看见山田脖子上遮不住的吻痕。

瞳孔微缩了一下，一个箭步冲过去，把山田压在了墙上，“怎么？这么快就去找别的金主了？”

山田抿了抿嘴角，对上中岛那双充满怒火的眼睛，蓦地笑了，挑起眼睑玩味的看着中岛，笑道：“生气了？”山田仰头试图亲中岛的嘴角。

反应过来的中岛一下推开了山田，没想到山田浑身早已没了力气，被中岛这么一推就摔倒在地上，山田倒吸了口凉气，脚踝好像扭到了。

中岛也没想到自己的随手一推，就能把山田推倒，转身刚想扶起，但看到山田脖子上的痕迹，  
中岛终究没有伸出手。

中岛居高临下的看着山田，皱眉道：“真是恶心。”

为什么山田会是这种人？一股莫名其妙的怒气直冲中岛天灵盖，他对山田有一股强烈的控制欲，不准别人碰他一丝一毫，如今看到山田身上有别人的痕迹，中岛早已气的没有理智可言了。

尽管早已做好准备，但听到这句话的山田身体还是一颤，混沌的脑袋不听使唤，只是一味地抬起头望向中岛，山田眼睛一眨不眨的看着中岛的眼底，像是在努力寻找些什么，然而除了满眼的鄙夷，山田什么都没有找到。

“我们的关系到此结束吧。”中岛丢下这句话，拎着行李袋就离开了，留下山田呆坐在地上不知所措。

明明是自己想要的结果，可为什么，心会这么痛呢？

听到楼下传来“砰”的一声关门声，仿佛放弃了一般，山田眼底最后的光也熄灭了。

山田把头靠在墙上，看着门外的走廊，漆黑的看不见尽头，自己的人生是否也是如此呢？

从一出生被父母抛弃，山田就一直努力地活着，什么事情都做到最好，哪怕自己明明没有天赋，他也要付出比别人多十倍的努力来比得过那些天才。

在领养的家庭里山田固执地认为自己比姐姐妹妹低了一等，毕竟不是亲生骨肉，尽管养父母对自己也很关心，但山田知道，这种关心是隔了一层隔阂的。

所以自己只能拼命赚钱，为不富裕的家庭带来一丝慰藉，以此证明自己是有用的，有用了，就不会被抛弃了。

这么多年，他一直都隐忍的活着，什么事都自己扛，把一切责任揽在肩上，因为他怕，他怕一旦自己给别人带来了哪怕一丁点的麻烦，对方便不愿意理自己了。

那种被抛弃的感觉他不想再尝到第二次。

可是这个男人，在小时候告诉他，不必什么事情都自己一个人扛，他可以依靠他，哪怕他小小的肩膀并不能承担太多的责任。

可后来，这个人也离开了他，多年后的再相见让山田更是痛苦，所以尽管身边已经有了几个可以依靠的朋友，山田却还是习惯把一切都揽在自己并不宽阔的肩膀上。

因为那个唯一让他愿意主动依赖的男人已经不在了。

可今晚的山田，看着幽黑的走廊，一向擅长忍耐的山田却忍不住流了泪，他把头埋在两腿之间，放声大哭。

像是多年来建立起来的城墙终于坍塌，一切的脆弱都流露了出来，可他身边却没有一个人能安慰他。

回应他的只是空旷的房间传来的阵阵回声。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

当山田醒来的时候，阳光已经洒满了屋子，照在身上暖暖的，尽管脑袋还是晕晕的，但山田觉得已经好多了。

昨晚不知什么时候哭着哭着就睡着了，竟然在地板上睡了一夜。

山田揉了揉太阳穴，眼睛被阳光刺得发疼，地板硌的他浑身酸痛，山田撑起身子想站起来，脚腕却使不上力，一看才发现，昨晚摔倒后崴伤的脚踝已经肿的老高。

山田皱了皱眉，今天还要和冈本他们吃饭，自己这副样子该怎么去，叹了口气，山田靠单腿支撑起身子，一瘸一瘸的走向了浴室。

总算把自己收拾的像个样子，山田看着镜子里勉强看得过去的自己，尽管外边光鲜，可他眼底的疲惫却无法敛去。

如今自己只是一具没有灵魂的躯壳罢了。

接到冈本的电话，得知他已经到了自家楼下，山田急忙下了楼。

看到冈本摇下车窗冲着自己挥手，山田单脚蹦了过去，冈本见山田这副姿态，赶紧下了车把山田扶上座位。

“脚怎么了？”冈本拉起山田的裤脚，看着肿起来的脚踝，皱了皱眉。

“昨天不小心摔倒了，没什么大碍的。”山田勾了勾嘴角，伸手拉下了裤脚。

“怎么不告诉我？早知道就把约会取消了，让你在家好好休息。”冈本埋怨了两句，但知道山田的性格，还是启动了车子。

昨天发生了那么大的事，已经有多家报社得到消息了，甚至还有照片流传了出来，但今天竟没有一家报道出来。

一丝消息都没有放出来，这么大的新闻就这样被硬生生的压了下来。

山田坐在车上，看着外面闪过的街道，一会他要见到的人背后的势力绝对不容小觑，甚至会和中岛不相上下。

想到中岛，山田的眼色暗了暗，自己怕是再也见不到他了吧。

冈本看着思绪飘远的山田，那人好看的侧脸映在眼帘，挺翘的鼻梁，下颚完美的线条，纤长卷翘的睫毛扑闪着，那双总是缀满星辰大海的眼睛如今却满是倦意。

他知道一切都是因为中岛，他也知道眼前这个人的心里没有自己一丝的地位，他更知道自己如今的做法有些趁人之危。

可他知道，他这么做是对的，带山田离开中岛的身边，是在保护他，他本是微微一笑便能惹得满山茶花盛开的少年，如今却被中岛磨灭了他的光芒。

他不想让这么美好的男孩日渐憔悴下去，所以哪怕付出再多，借用再多的力量，他也想让眼前这个人能接着笑下去。

他不爱他，他不在乎，反正今后，来日方长。

“在想什么？”冈本拉回了山田的思绪。

“啊......没想什么，一会我要见的人.......”山田扭头看着开车的冈本，收起了情绪。

“是小光和他的男朋友。”冈本抿起嘴角，满意的看着山田惊慌失措的脸蛋。

“是八乙女前辈？！”山田语气带了些慌乱，“你怎么没早点告诉我，我应该准备些礼物的，我应该好好的收拾一下，如今我这副样子......”

冈本打断了山田的话，定定的看着山田的双眼：“没有什么应不应该，凉介，你很好，你比其他人好千千万万倍，不必自卑，你值得拥有最好的。”

山田对上冈本的双眼，那双眼里的决绝与坚定是山田从未见过的景色，山田低头笑了，发自内心的由衷的笑了出来，他想，谢谢你，圭人。

谢谢你对我这么好，可我已经有中岛了，我把我全部的热情与希望都给他了，他是我所有的感情，对不起。

山田看着冈本专注开车的侧脸，对不起，圭人，如果没有中岛......山田靠着后座，闭上了眼睛，如果没有中岛……

到了约好的餐厅，冈本把腿脚不利落的山田扶进了早已订好的包间，本来两人到的已经够早了，没想到八乙女他们已经在等了。

山田推开包间的门明显吓了一跳，最先映入眼帘的是八乙女，和电视上一样一副严肃的样子，看见山田也只是微微点了下头。

山田立刻鞠躬示意，站在一旁的冈本扶住有些站不稳的山田，道：“凉介，这是小光，你肯定认识，旁边这位，是小光的秘密男友，薮宏太。”

“什么秘密男友！你这大猩猩别乱说话。”八乙女耳根有些微红，一连瞪了冈本好几眼。

“你好，我是薮宏太，小光的男朋友。”坐在八乙女身边的男人终于看向了山田，站起来微微笑着伸出了手。

山田这才看清这人的容貌，休闲的西装，挺拔的身材，棱角分明的脸庞，眼前这人长得算不上霸气，但总有一种王者的气场，哪怕此刻他是微笑着的，也能让人敬畏三分。

说起薮宏太，界内几乎无人不知，这人掌管着最大的情报行业，手下的报社无数，只要是他不允许爆出的新闻，业内便没人胆敢爆出，因为这意味着要和薮家作对。薮宏太不光在娱乐方面站得住地位，就连政治和军事方面，薮家也是有着不小的名声的。

没有想到八乙女竟然能和这样的人扯上关系。

山田急忙握住了薮的手，也笑道：“我是山田凉介，昨天的事情，真是太感谢您的帮忙了！”

“不客气，你们快坐吧。”薮说着也坐下了。

山田和冈本也跟着坐下，一旁架着手臂的八乙女瞄了一眼山田，哼道：“光知道感谢有什么用，不如长点记性以后别再惹事了！”

山田听到这话，笑容一下僵在了脸上，薮拍了拍自家男友的脑袋，冲着山田笑道：“你别看他这样，他是在关心你呢，怕你以后再受人欺负。”

“是啊是啊，”一旁的冈本也接道：“他啊，一开始听到我说这件事的时候，急的不得了呢！连忙就给薮打电话了。”

“喂，你们别说了！”八乙女脸涨得通红，气的喘不上气，自己还想好好在后辈面前摆摆架子，如今被这两个人一闹，自己哪还有前辈的尊严可言了？

山田看着三人吵闹的样子，不由也笑了出来，看着炸毛的八乙女，山田轻声道：“八乙女前辈，真是个温柔的人呢。”

八乙女听到这话，也安静下来，看着山田温柔的笑脸，乍了乍舌，这小子长得还真是好看，被冈本捡了大便宜了。

“你这小子......以后有什么麻烦，就找这家伙。”八乙女大大咧咧的指着身边的薮，薮宠溺的看着八乙女害羞的样子，冲着山田点点头：“是，小光说得对，凉介有什么问题找我就好了。”

凉介？山田对这突如其来亲密的称呼有些不适应，但也笑着点了点头。

四个人一起聊到了很晚，一顿饭吃完天都有些黑了，山田靠在车座上，看着窗外的车水马龙，耳边还回荡着刚刚三人闲聊的声音，他闭上眼睛。

脑海中出现了中岛的脸，那颗泪痣的位置山田还记得清清楚楚，脑袋有些昏昏沉沉的，听到冈本的声音，山田摇了摇脑袋，把中岛赶了出去，转头对上了冈本的眼睛。

“你家到了......”冈本看着山田有些发红的脸，皱眉道：“你发烧了？晚上你自己可以吗？要不回我家吧，好有个人照应......”

“不用了，”山田打断了冈本的欲言又止，“我能照顾好自己，谢谢你，圭人。”说着山田就要下车，冈本又急忙下车想要扶他上楼，却没想到被山田轻轻推开了。

“我自己可以的，”山田笑着说：“不早了，圭人早点回去吧。”

冈本知道山田要强的性格，无奈道：“那你回去记得吃点药，脚踝也要热敷一下，知不知道？”

山田点了点头，笑道：“我知道了，晚安，圭人。”

冈本只能无奈的点点头：“晚安，凉介。”

冈本坐在车里看着山田一蹦一蹦离去的背影，叹了口气，凉介，如今的你还能爱别人吗？

山田推开家门，原本维持的笑容一瞬间垮了下来，好累啊，明明心早就已经死了，灵魂也已经是个老者，却还要装出一副鲜活的少年模样。

早就已经不能再爱了。

山田没有开灯，呆呆站在玄关处，看着漆黑的客厅，冰冷的房间没有一丝生气，这一切真的存在吗？

当年那个男孩日日夜夜的陪伴真真切切的存在过吗？还是被生活折磨的痛苦不堪的山田幻想出来的？

山田也不知道，不过不管是不是真的，他知道，过了今晚，自己便要向前走，哪怕有再多的悲伤也只能止步于此。

因为现在他是山田凉介，早就不是谁的查介了。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

电影很快如期拍摄，这部纯爱电影主要讲述了一对男女在大学时青涩的爱恋，后来因为一些误会，女主离开了男主，直至多年之后，男主在餐厅里看见女主挽着另一个男人谈笑风生，男主终于释怀，并决定将女主忘记。

影片开始很温馨治愈，到了后半部两人之间误会加深最后横隔了一道不可逾越的鸿沟，情调开始变得压抑悲情，并不像传统情爱片的圆满结局，反而是充满遗憾和悲剧的结局。

看到剧本的那天，山田看完后就决定要接这部戏，以这样的一部悲剧为结局，对自己来说再合适不过了。

电影开拍有一段时间了，自从那日起山田便没有见过中岛了，知晓他的消息也是从一些八卦新闻中看到，筱原最近突然红了，各种资源都开始多了起来，许多广告代言都开始找上门了。

山田听着剧组人讨论最新的护肤广告代言，原本应该是山田的，不知道为什么突然转到了筱原的手里，想必是中岛搞的鬼吧，如今剧组的人也都在小声议论，山田觉得没什么，倒是美嘉气的够呛。

“真是的！中岛那家伙眼睛真是瞎了！”美嘉看着被剧本的山田，气的脸颊都鼓起。

“好啦好啦！”山田放下剧本，把视线转移到美嘉的脸上，伸手掐了掐美嘉脸上的肉，笑道：“是我自己不好啊，得不到金主的宠爱。”

“不！”美嘉拉下山田的手，一双大眼睛直直盯着山田的脸蛋，“凉介最好了！长得完美！声音完美！性格完美！哪里都完美！”

山田边听边“嗯嗯”的点头，“所以！”山田被美嘉突然加大音量的声音吓了一跳，看着美嘉严肃的表情，山田也收起了笑容。

“所以，凉介，你不要什么都自己一个人承受好不好？”美嘉突然抱住了山田，像个母亲一样拍着山田的后背。

山田没有告诉美嘉自己和风间木的事，只是说中岛寻了新欢，和自己解除了关系而已，所以美嘉的这句话只是说来安慰自己的。

可正是这句无心的话，准确的戳中了山田的内心。

一不小心湿了眼眶，山田快速眨了两下眼，把潮意褪去，轻轻推开了美嘉，又换上了山田的招牌笑容：“没事的哦！”山田拍了拍美嘉的头：“我没事的。”

下午的拍摄进行的并不顺利，毕竟自己如今没了靠山，导演和其他工作人员也不必给自己好脸色看，山田最后一遍镜头已经演了好多次，导演都不满意，最后决定休息一下。

山田趁着休息时间，决定去外面透透气，走出摄影棚，山田才意识到这个公司有多小，原来自己片场旁边的摄影棚就是筱原的。

中岛靠在门框上，正抽着烟看着里面照相的筱原，大概是察觉到了动静，中岛扭头便看到了山田。

他瘦了。

中岛眯起了眼睛，看着山田脸部清晰可见的轮廓，原本圆圆的小脸如今都瘦成了瓜子脸。

自己之前做的是不是太过分了？中岛皱了皱眉，刚想说些什么，筱原就从摄影棚里跑了出来，脸上还带着汗珠，笑的一脸灿烂：“等很久了吧！”

中岛没有答话，筱原顺着中岛的视线看去，一眼便看到了站在一旁的山田，眼底闪过一丝厌恶。

山田自知尴尬，看了看筱原又看了看中岛，轻轻点了点头：“总裁好。”

山田说完转身就要走，却不想中岛急忙上前了几步拉住了自己，山田愣愣的看着中岛，那双墨色的眸子并没有温度。

“你……和冈本圭人在一起了？”山田的手腕被中岛攥的生疼，可眼睛却不甘示弱的看着中岛：“是的，中岛先生，请您放手。”

筱原也跑过来拉住中岛，山田趁机挣脱了中岛的束缚，冲进了摄影棚。

山田靠着墙壁，后背冰冷的感觉刺痛着他的神经，山田深吸了口气，原本只是想出去走走，却没想到看到了中岛和筱原，山田捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气。

其实自己一直都是放不下的，明明表现出一副毫不在乎的样子，但心底却一直惦记着，看见他和别人在一起，自己还是会难过，山田捶了下墙壁，像是在气这样的自己。

拍摄一直到了晚上，当山田终于达到了导演的要求时，山田已经一身的疲惫了，送了美嘉回家，山田开着车路过海边，忘了从哪听说的，心情不好就去看看海，鬼使神差的，山田停下了车，走向了海边。

当脚掌踩上柔软的沙子时，一股舒适感从脚底蔓延开来，山田一手拎着鞋子，伸了个懒腰，已经到了初夏，海风带着丝丝的潮湿感，吹走了山田满身的疲惫。

山田望着大海出神，马路上的路灯照不到这里，四周黑黑的，只有淡淡的月光投到海面上，惹得原本蓝色的海如今看起来灰暗暗的。

“很美，不是吗？”

山田转身才发现身边不知何时站了个人，高高的，半长的头发落在耳边，山田看不清他的脸，只觉得他的声音很好听。

“我认识你，山田凉介，是吗？”那人转过身来，山田才看清了他的脸，那是他在电视和杂志上看过无数次的脸。

“高木前辈——！”

高木摆摆手，笑道：“不必这样，之前你和小光他们吃饭了吧，上次我有事，所以没能去上。”

山田点点头，看着高木一身运动装的打扮，道：“前辈是来晚跑吗？”

高木撩了撩额前的发，转身冲着大海，说道：“是啊，我几乎每晚都来这里跑步，看着大海，心情都会变好了，不是吗？”

山田也挂起笑容，眯起眼睛看着拍起的浪花，惹得空气都带着一股咸湿的味道，“说的也是啊！”

“你看大海那么广阔，看起来是深沉的蓝色，人们都说大海神秘，但其实组成这大海的每一滴水都是透明的，所以有些事情看起来其实很简单。”

高木转头看着山田的侧脸，眉宇间满是他这个年纪不该有的忧愁，在自己还是他这个年纪的时候，想必是年轻气盛，带着一股热情往前冲吧，而不是像他这样停在原地，踌躇不前。

“所以，人生也是这样的，人生充满了选择，也可以说，选择构成了人生，但其实每个选择都是一件小到不能再小的事。”

高木看着山田望向自己的眼睛，山田的事他多少了解一些，他是心疼山田的，明明还是个需要人照顾的二十出头的孩子，如今却自己背负了这么多。

高木放轻了声音：“所以啊，有些决定，只要听从你自己的内心就好了。”高木用手指点了点山田的胸口，笑得温柔。

山田看着高木的笑脸，一直以为高木是一个略带冷淡的，只做好分内的事不会多管别人一点的人，却没想到，原来他是个这么温柔细心的男人。

自己困扰了许久的问题被高木的两句话就解开了。

“我知道了，”山田笑的开怀，眼睛亮亮的：“谢谢您，高木桑！”

高木摇摇头：“叫我雄也就好了。”

“是！”山田应道：“谢谢你，雄也！”

高木看着笑起来的山田，心情也不由得变好，笑道：“来比比看谁跑得快吧！”说完，高木便迈开了长腿，等山田反应过来，高木已经跑出好远了。

“等等我啊！雄也！”山田也跟着跑了出去，一双鞋被拎的摇摇晃晃，沙滩上留下一串串脚印。

跑起来的感觉真好，山田听着耳边的海浪声，一切的烦恼仿佛都被海风吹走了。

管他以后怎么样呢，反正已经决定好了，就要向着新的生活奔跑了！

电影的进度如期进行着，拍摄期间冈本总是来探班，八乙女和薮也不时的来看看山田，搞得大家都在背后议论山田又有了新的靠山。

电影顺利拍摄完毕，山田跟着剧组到处宣番，采访一个接着一个，美嘉看着山田日渐消瘦，心疼的不行。

“没事啦，就剩下午这一个采访了。”山田笑了笑：“过两天就是首映会了，忙过这阵就好了。”

“请问山田先生对于这部电影里男主角尤也的理解是什么样的呢？”

山田想了想说道：“其实我认为我和尤也性格方面是很像的，对待感情十分认真，所以我也投入了很多的精力在这上面，”山田笑了笑：“他做事很认真谨慎，性格可以说是比较古板的，这点和我很像哦！”

“诶？山田君其实是个古板的人吗？”杂志社的记者一副惊讶的样子。

“是的呢，我对于感情的认知其实很传统的，所以对于尤也的演绎也比较顺手一些。”山田回答。

“这种性格很苦恼呀！一般男生如果很古板的话会没有人喜欢吧？”记者笑着说：“不过如果是山田君的话，就不存在这种问题了吧？因为大家都很喜欢山田君呢！”

“希望山田君能找到心仪的人哦！”

山田垂下眼睑，随后笑了笑：“谢谢你呀！”

不过我已经找到了哦。

只不过那个人呀，他不喜欢我呢。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“各位记者朋友各家媒体，我，山田凉介在此宣布，正式退出演艺界。”

今天是电影《Regret》的首映会，山田站在台上，带着沉着的笑容看着各位记者。

这句话说完，现场突然安静了下来，几秒过后，全场都沸腾了起来。

闪光灯刺得人眼睛发痛，有的粉丝已经哭出了声，各路记者开始举起话筒提问。

“请问山田先生，你做这个决定的原因是什么呢？”

“山田先生，这个选择的背后是不是有什么隐情？”

“请问这件事是不是和NY的总裁中岛裕翔有关？”

“山田先生，您真的决定退出演艺圈了吗？”

“是不是与筱原之间的争纷有关？”

“山田先生……”

山田听着记者们的提问，只是面不改色的站在台上，他看着下面的人乱成一团，不禁觉得有些好笑。

“我在此表明，退出演艺界完全是我个人的决定，与NY公司无关，很感谢一直支持我的粉丝们，真的很抱歉，以后我不能继续带给你们笑容了。”山田说完早就准备好的台词，深深鞠了一躬，便退回了后台。

记者们蜂拥而至，争抢着往后台涌入，保安急忙过去阻拦。

台上也是一锅粥，本来是好好的电影首映，如今被山田的一句话闹成了这样。

导演无奈的站在台上，可这么看来，这部《Regret》倒成了山田的封山之作，票房是不用愁了。

山田退回后台，拿起早就准备好的行李，他得赶快走，晚了就走不了了，没想到美嘉哭花了脸站在休息室里看着他。

她今天不是去约会了吗？

“美嘉，你怎么……”山田有些不知所措。

“凉介决定了吗？”美嘉的眼妆都被哭花了，眼圈黑黑的，看起来有些恐怖。

山田点了点头，早就决定了的，离开这里的想法从很久之前就一直萦绕在山田心头，之所以一直等到这部电影拍完，一方面是因为自己妹妹手术还需要最后一笔钱，另一方面也是因为自己也有些舍不得，如今算是真的死心了，所以此刻山田只有一种莫名的轻松感。

“早就决定了的…”

“我知道哦！”美嘉一把抱住山田，“我知道凉介要离开了，我感觉得到。”

“凉介不告诉我也是怕我难过吧？之前找你续合同你就一拖再拖，没事的时候也总是在计划些什么，你早就决定要走了吧……”美嘉垂下眼睛，松开山田伸手擦了擦眼泪。

“我支持凉介！无论凉介做什么我都支持，但是，”美嘉看着山田的眼睛，那是一双多么漂亮的眼睛呀！怎么有人会想让它流泪呢？“凉介一定要过得幸福哦！”

“你呀你总是想着别人，以后要多想想自己，不要什么亏都吃，知道吗？”

“还有，要按时吃饭，你胃不好，要照顾好自己！”

“什么事情不要硬撑，尝试着和别人分担一些，也许效果会更好呢！”

“还有啊……”

“我知道啦美嘉。”山田掐住美嘉肉肉的脸蛋，自己在这个圈子里遇到唯一真正关心自己的人恐怕就是美嘉了吧，真的感谢老天，让他还能拥有能够珍惜的人。

“那，我走了哦。”山田拎起行李，揉了揉美嘉的短发，“你也要好好照顾自己。”

山田笑了笑，离开了，没有一丝犹豫，明明拎着沉重的行李，但心头上的重担仿佛都消失了，坐在飞机上的山田靠在椅背上，闭上了眼。

一时之间，铺天盖地的新闻都报导着山田退出演艺界的消息，中岛看着电脑上的新闻，皱了皱眉。

网页中正是山田宣布退出时的视频，中岛看着山田带着笑意的脸，不禁有些心烦。

“当红偶像山田凉介在《Regret》的首映会上宣布退出演艺界，《Regret》成了他的封山之作，这位被堂本光一称赞过的年轻艺人，就这样退出了娱乐圈，他的演艺生涯真的如他最后一部电影的名字，是个遗憾了。”视频里的记者正在报导着，中岛不耐烦的关掉了电脑。

“他合约到期了为什么不告诉我！”中岛找来了美嘉，问道：“他去哪了？”

“这和您没有关系吧！中岛先生！”美嘉对上中岛的目光，“你还想让他怎么样呢？让他继续在你身边受委屈吗？”

“我求求你了，你放过他吧！”

中岛愣愣地看着美嘉，沉默了一会道：“他是我的人，我一定要找到他，他逃不掉的！”

“他已经不爱你了，中岛裕翔！难道你看不出来吗？他已经放弃了！”美嘉说完便气哄哄的离开了，中岛垂下头，让人看不清神色。

那家伙，他不爱我了？不可能！中岛一把扫掉桌子上的文件，揉了揉眉心，他怎么就走了呢？

怎么就说不爱就不爱了呢？

放在沙发上的手机振动了起来，中岛扫了一眼，是筱原。

挂掉了不打算接，当初和筱原发展成这样也是因为自己的懦弱吧，明明早就有了答案的，却一味的逃避。

手机又开始振动了起来，中岛以为又是筱原，刚要拒绝，却没想到是伊野尾打来的，刚按下接听键，伊野尾焦急的声音就从电话那头传了过来：“山田凉介隐退了？怎么回事？”

中岛皱了皱眉：“是，我已经够烦了，你别问了，先挂了。”

“等等！”伊野尾急忙接道：“他走了，你有什么好烦的？”伊野尾听那头没了动静，叹道：“我早就想说了，裕翔，你承认吧，你爱上山田凉介了。”

中岛听到这句话时，瞳孔明显的缩了一下，握着手机的手指用力地都没了血色，仿佛失了魂魄一样的站在那里一动不动，电话里什么时候传来了忙音，中岛也不知道，只是呆呆的站着还维持着打电话的姿势。

原来，自己早就爱上他了吗？其实早就察觉到了吧，为什么自己总是在不经意的时候想起他，看到他和别人稍微亲近了一点，自己就生气的不行？

开始以为是自己的占有欲在作祟，可明明以前也包养过其他人，自己怎么就没有这种心理？

他一直一直认为自己是爱查介的，查介是中岛唯一的信仰，他从未想到有一天自己会爱上别人，明明那个人和查介一点都不像，中岛却忍不住地被吸引，他对这种感觉是恐惧的。

所以，在察觉到自己对山田过度在意了的时候，自己反射性的逃避了，而又恰巧这个时候，筱原出现了。明知道他的一切都是伪装的，但中岛还是乐得被他骗，因为这满足了他的信仰，自己是没有背叛查介的。

而如今自己藏了这么久的感情被好友一针见血的指了出来，像是把自己脱光了站在阳光下一样，让中岛无法再逃避下去了。

这个时候才承认，是不是已经晚了呢？

良久，中岛放下电话，透过一尘不染的落地窗，看着外面的车水马龙，霓虹灯烁，站在高处的中岛看不清地面上的景象，只能看到马路上黑压压的人群。

凉介，你说这世界这么大，人流耸动，车光交错，我该去哪找你呢？

中岛下完班开车回家，看着后视镜，中岛总觉得有些不对劲，那辆面包车一直跟在自己后面，中岛饶了点路，在一个转弯处把面包车别在了胡同里，下了车，中岛走到那面包车面前，敲了敲车窗，车里人犹豫了一下，还是下来了。

一个不起眼的中年大叔。

中岛皱眉道：“你跟着我干什么？”

那人支支吾吾的，眼睛四处乱看，似乎想找机会逃跑，中岛一个反手便把那人扣住，“别想逃，你打不过我的。”中岛自从从孤儿院被接走之后就被送到了国外，由于兴趣广泛，中岛练过几年的拳击和柔道，一般人近不了他的身。

那人看自己毫无胜算，也就不挣扎了：“我只是一个小狗仔，没什么恶意的！”

“狗仔？”中岛知道自己身份特殊，有几个狗仔跟踪也不奇怪，可这人看起来对自己的作息时间乃至回家路线都轻车熟路，一定是有人泄露了消息。

“谁派你来的？”那人开始还不说，中岛手上用了用力，中年男人疼的叫了起来，急忙开口说道：“是筱原先生！筱原先生派我来的！”

中岛眼睛转了转，又问道：“他派你来跟踪我干什么？”

这次中年人倒是很配合，“他让我拍几张你回他家的照片发给报社，炒热度！”

中岛刚想说些什么，手机便收到了筱原的短信。

“裕翔，晚上来我家吧，我做了夜宵哦！”

中岛嗤笑一声，这么做确实是筱原的风格，不由想到之前的山田，那家伙从来都对这些事避之不及，偶然在一起出现在镜头前了，山田也装作不熟的样子，中岛眼色暗了暗：“你走吧，以后再跟踪我你知道后果的。”

那人在中岛松手的一瞬间便像脚底摸了油一样的溜走了。

当中岛到了筱原的家里时，筱原正抱着手机不知在等什么。

“怎么了？在等消息？”中岛勾起嘴角眼底却没有笑意，筱原听到中岛的声音，急忙收起手机，笑道：“没有呀！”

“难道不是在等偷拍我的照片？”中岛眯起眼睛。

筱原先是愣了一下，脸上的表情也僵硬了许多，随后才道：“你在说什么呀裕翔？快吃饭吧一会都凉了。”

“之前的事是不是也是你搞出来的？”中岛在路上突然想起之前自己陪筱原看病的照片，当时自己还以为只是狗仔赶了巧，如今来看恐怕是眼前这个人一手设计的吧。

“裕翔你听我解释……”

“所以就是你推走了我身边的凉介！”中岛眼里有了些血丝，额头上的青筋也爆了出来。

他以为筱原只是心机重了一点，却没想到他竞耍得如此的手段。

“不要以为都是我的错！”筱原声音也大了起来：“把他逼走的不正是你中岛裕翔吗！”

中岛怔住，想起自己对山田做出的种种，哑然失笑：“你说得对……都怪我，是我把他推走了……”

中岛讪讪的转身，垂着头：“你自己好自为之吧。”说着就离开了，也不管筱原在后面的呼喊。

浑浑噩噩的，中岛竟然回到了自己和山田曾住的房子里，漆黑的屋子冷清清的，中岛点开灯，说了一句“我回来了”，却没有人应。

山田手里的钥匙，安安静静的躺在鞋柜上。

中岛走进熟悉的客厅，看着已经被蒙上白布了的家具，皱了皱眉，山田这么做仿佛是认定了中岛不会回来一样的，可是仔细想想，自己确实好久都没有踏进这间屋子了。

这房子这么大，怕黑的他晚上一个人住会不会害怕呢？

中岛上楼走进卧室，点开灯一头栽倒在床上，看着天花板发呆，他想了很多，对于查介他放不下，可是他却确确实实的爱上了山田凉介，今天发生的事让他太混乱了，中岛决定好好睡一觉。

转头瞥到了卧室的墙角，刚才没有注意到，那里堆着一个方形的小箱子，那是山田留下的？

中岛下床走过去，把箱子拆开，看着里面的东西不禁失笑。

原来啊，他一直都不欠自己的，是自己欠他太多了。

里面放着中岛曾送过山田的每一样东西，他送给他的手表，送给他的跑车的钥匙，甚至一个小小的钥匙扣，山田都没有带走。

中岛呆呆的看着箱子里的东西，这就是这些年自己给山田的“爱情”。

用金钱堆起来的感情，能维持多久呢？

中岛拿起手表看了看，指针早已不跳动，这么久了都没电了，相必那人也没有戴过吧。

中岛坐在地上，看着手里的手表发呆，嘴角挂着无奈的笑意。

你呀，真是倔强啊。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

中岛是从睡梦中惊醒的，他梦见山田笑着和他告别，自己怎么用力都拉不住他，中岛猛地坐起，出了一身冷汗，天已经蒙蒙亮了，中岛揉了揉发酸的眼睛，看了眼手机，才五点多，想了想，中岛还是拨出了个电话。

通了好一阵，对方都没有接，中岛也不介意，继续耐心的打着，终于到了第四遍，电话那头才接听。

“中岛裕翔，你最好有什么要紧事！”伊野尾带着怒气的声音从话筒里传来，昨天为了赶插画，凌晨两点才睡下，结果中岛一个电话过来就把才睡了三个小时的自己给吵醒了。

“慧，我梦到凉介了……”中岛抓着头发，梦里的感觉太过真实，直到现在他的心还跳动的十分剧烈，“我怕我再也找不到他了……”

中岛的声音都是颤抖的，那种从心脏一直疼到手指尖的刺痛感他不想再体会第二遍。

伊野尾何时听过中岛用这种语气说话，这个男人从他认识的那天起就一直是个好强的人，哪怕是自己也很少见过中岛脆弱的样子，大概是与他的身世有关，中岛无时无刻不表现出一副超人的模样，把一切情感都藏在心里，之前能够让中岛这样的人也就是查介了，如今又多出了个山田凉介，伊野尾叹了口气：“我去帮你查查吧，你先忙公司那边。”

因为山田的解约，公司确实受到了一定的打击，并不是说山田凉介个人的影响力有多大，而是山田主动与公司解约，许多报社都开始报道对NY公司名声不好的新闻。

出了艺人主动解约的事，有这样的新闻也算上情有可原，压一压也就下去了，可这几天新闻不减反增，中岛觉得背后似乎有人在主导这件事，如今正在调查，中岛一时也走不开。

“好，有什么消息立刻告诉我。”中岛揉了揉眉心，叹了口气。

中岛来到公司时才刚过七点，可公司门口早已围了一群记者，看到中岛的身影，急忙围了上去。

“请问中岛先生，对于山田凉介解约的事情您有什么看法？”

“山田凉介退出演艺界听说是NY公司逼迫的是吗？”

“请问您之前与山田凉介是恋人关系吗？”

记者的话筒几乎要撞到中岛的脸上，一旁的保镖护住中岛一步一步往前走着，中岛并没有回答任何问题，沉着一张脸低头往前走。

“中岛裕翔！”尖锐的女声透过重重人群传了过来，中岛反射性的回头，身高优势让他能越过黑压压的人群，一眼看到站在最外围的女生。

那女生一副学生的装扮，手中还举着山田的应援扇，眼睛红红的看着自己，没想到竟然有粉丝混了进来，中岛皱了皱眉，无奈的转过头，接着往前走。

“你们NY公司对不起凉介！把我们的凉介还回来！”

中岛听后只是顿了顿，又迈开了步子往前走，背后传来一阵阵的叫喊声。

终于安全踏进公司大门的中岛坐在办公室里长舒了口气，回想起那女孩说过的话，中岛正在签文件的手都抖了抖。

何止是NY公司啊，最对不起他的是我啊。中岛揉了揉眉心，真是抱歉，不能把你们的凉介还回来了。

“滴——”办公桌上的内线电话突然响起，中岛刚拿了起来，助理的声音就从那面传来，“总裁，冈本先生要见您，还有……”

“还有什么？”

“还有一名叫薮宏太的先生也一同来了。”

中岛睁大眼睛，虽然早知道冈本圭人会闲不住，却没想到对方还带来了薮宏太。如此看来，NY压不下相关新闻这件事也解释通了。

关于薮宏太的名号，中岛是听说过的，尽管薮家主要坐阵于政治方面，但由于垄断了不少报社，所以对娱乐圈也有不小的影响，一般的娱乐公司是不敢惹上薮家的。

“让他们进来吧。”中岛挂下电话，叹了口气，看来今天要了结一些事了。

不一会儿，冈本便气势汹汹的推开了门，还没等中岛说句话，就问道：“你把凉介藏到哪了？！”

中岛眉峰一挑，看来冈本是以为一切都是自己计划的，原来冈本也什么都不知道，中岛心里似乎平衡了一些。

“我不知道他去了哪里。”中岛揉了揉眉心，这动作他今天不知做了多少次了，可依旧缓解不了心头的苦闷。

“你不知道？！”冈本大步上前，一把揪住中岛的衣领，那双眼睛看起来不像是撒谎，可冈本还是不肯放过一丝希望，“你真的不知道？”

中岛点头，再次重复：“我真的不知道。”

“你让他受那么多苦，一句不知道就完事了？”中岛没有推开冈本，只是被动的让他拽着，冈本眼底的怒气中岛看的清清楚楚，可他知道自己不能低头，在NY的事情上自己必须强硬起来。

“我让他受了什么苦？一个艺人不吃点苦的话……”

“就是因为你的这种态度，凉介他才遭遇了那种事……”冈本像是回忆到什么痛苦的事情，松开了中岛的衣领，他到现在还记得那件事之后的第二天，见到山田时他的那副模样，尽管已经尽力的打理了，却怎么也掩饰不掉眼底的疲惫与沧桑，那副强颜欢笑的样子，冈本哪怕只是稍微回想一下，都觉得心脏像是被人紧紧攥住一样，疼的没有力气。

中岛看着冈本这副模样，直觉告诉他，一定有什么事山田瞒了起来不告诉自己，“什么事？到底发生了什么事？！”

薮站在一边，看着中岛的样子，叹了口气：“你别问了。”

“连你也知道？”中岛眼锋一转，对上薮的眼睛，突然想起了那晚山田的异常，那副决绝的样子再次浮现在中岛眼前，“是……他勾引风间木的事？”

冈本和薮突然都沉默了，办公室里的气氛一时冰冷到极致，过了好一会，冈本突然笑了出来：“果然……他是这么告诉你的。”

中岛突然有一股不好的预感，他隐约觉得背后的真相似乎是自己不能承受的，可还是鬼使神差的问了出口：“到底是怎么回事？”

薮看着中岛眼里的血丝，他猛然意识到，这个男人也是爱着山田的，只是以一种偏激的方式，他突然觉得，中岛似乎还没有长大，对于感情的处理看似游刃有余，实际上是幼稚至极，对待感情十分任性。

“不是他勾引的风间木，”薮直视着中岛的眼睛，“是他被风间木下了药，强奸了。”薮清晰的看到中岛放大的瞳孔，惊愕感混杂着痛苦的情绪从眼底蔓延出来，NY公司的总裁何时流露出这副神态，薮在心底无声了叹了口气。

“你知道吗？他用最后的机会给一个人打了个电话。”中岛似乎被钉在了地上，他突然想上前捂住薮的嘴，不想让他说出下面的话，可他只是站在原地，看着那张嘴说出把他推入地狱的那句话——

“他给你——中岛裕翔打过一个电话。”

薮宏太在得知这个消息的时候就去风间木那里调查了一下，他甚至比冈本了解到的情况要多，他放肆报道NY的负面新闻，无疑是为了给山田出口气，可这里面有多少利益上的算计，就不得而知了。

中岛靠坐在办公桌上，痛苦的抓了抓头发，怪不得那晚的山田一反常态，如今都解释的通了，为什么自己当时没有发现呢？为什么自己就那么莽撞的下了判断呢？

可他知道如今自己再怎么后悔，也无济于事。中岛呼出了口气，眼前他首要的是和薮宏太谈公司的事。

薮见中岛眼底的清明，勾起了嘴角，不愧是中岛家的少爷，这么一会就收拾好了自己的心情。

“山田的事暂且不说，请问薮先生为什么要打击NY？”

开门见山么？薮笑弯了眼：“中岛先生何出此言？”

“说白了，你们薮家要进攻艺能界了吗？政坛已经满足不了你们了？”中岛眯起眼睛，“你的野心未免太大了吧。”

薮笑着摇了摇头，一副无害的样子，可中岛知道，在政坛上有着“笑面虎”之称的薮宏太，是绝对不好对付的。

“您想多了，我们薮家只是想做好自己的本分而已，这件事我们就这么过去了吧，以后或许还能合作呢。”现在还不是时机，薮快速的在心里盘算着，光是能控制报社还不能对NY产生什么大的影响，等日后薮家在演艺界的羽翼更丰满了一些，也不迟。

反正我们来日方长。

薮说话算话，两人离开后不久关于NY的负面新闻就陆续少了起来，围在公司门口的记者也都一一散去，中岛又给NY旗下的几个报社打了电话，出了一些新艺人的新闻，这事就算是压过去了。

关于那通电话，中岛没有任何印象，如果他没记错的话，那天他应该是在筱原的家里，看来这件事又和筱原脱不了关系，中岛苦笑，当初他怎么就觉得筱原和查介相像了呢。

他无法想象山田给自己打电话时听着那一声声的呼叫声，是多么煎熬，那最后冰冷的电子女声把他最后的希望完全毁灭时那扑天而来的绝望该是多么痛苦。

等中岛忙完手上的工作时，天已经黑了，开始步入冬天的东京到了晚上气温就会下降很多，中岛裹紧了大衣，地下停车场总是比室外还要冷很多。

中岛把玩着手里的车钥匙，走到车前正要开车，一个电话打断了他的动作，屏幕上大大的“慧”字，让中岛的心都悬了起来。

“怎么了？你查到什么了？”对中岛焦急的提问，电话那头似乎并不着急回答，沉默了一会儿，伊野尾才悠悠开口：“裕翔，我查到了很重要的事……”

“什么事？”中岛的语气听起来十分着急，莫不是已经找到山田了？不知从哪冒出了这个想法，中岛的心底升起了一丝丝的喜悦感，可对面又没了声音，中岛又问了一遍，伊野尾才慢慢开口，语气带着无奈。

“你知道吗？裕翔，山田就是当年的查介。”

“是你心心念念十几年的查介。”

伊野尾的话对于中岛来说就如晴天霹雳，仿佛全身的骨头都被抽走了，无力的瘫坐在地上，靠着车身，眼神呆滞的看着漆黑的停车场，良久，一丝苦笑泛上嘴角。

自己兜兜转转找了他这么久，可原来他就在这里。

如今自己又把他弄丢了，这一次又该去哪找他呢？


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

直到坐在了和伊野尾约好的店里，中岛还是没有缓过神来，伊野尾看着面前像失了魂魄似的中岛，无奈地把一份份资料摆在了中岛面前。

“这是从山田养父母口中得出的信息，”伊野尾指了指本子上的记录，“这是他养父母当年办理领养手续的复印件，时间太久远了，他们找了好一阵才找到。”

由于几年前的火灾，这家孤儿院早就不存在了，许多资料都没有了，到手的只有这一份。

当年中岛从国外回来，疯狂的满世界找查介的时候，得知孤儿院被火灾烧光了的消息时，几乎是绝望的，如今桌子上的这份资料却白纸黑字的陈述着当年的事实。

可中岛浑身的血液却像被冻住了一样，嘴里还喃喃低语着什么，伊野尾凑近了一听，才听清中岛说的是不可能。

“怎么不可能？这都写的清清楚楚了……”

“我之前就调查过凉介，当时他父母不是这样说的。”中岛睁着一双眼睛瞪着伊野尾，眼白处的血丝清晰可见。

伊野尾叹了口气：“是没错，他父母确实提到了这个问题，说一年多前，也有人来问过，可当时他们一方面顾忌山田的偶像身份，另一方面又怕公众的关注影响到他住院的妹妹，就对你派去的人隐瞒了真相。”

“可如今山田退出了演艺界，他妹妹的病情也有所缓解，他们两个也十分担心山田如今的情况，就不敢再有所隐瞒了。”

伊野尾回想起山田养父母那唯唯诺诺的表情时，不由觉得好笑，说到底只是怕负面新闻降低了山田的人气，影响了他的经济收入，从而不能定期给他们打钱吧？

如今有人二度找上门来，也瞒不下去了，只好如实说出，可话里那句担心的成分占了多少，伊野尾只能笑而不语。

中岛拿起桌子上的资料，上面详细的记载着山田在孤儿院时的信息，年月日都清清楚楚的写在上面，那一字一句仿佛都在书写着两人年少的时光。

上面还印着山田小时候的照片，当时中岛就站在旁边看着他照相，他做了个丑丑的鬼脸，惹得山田开怀大笑，就在这一瞬间，摄影师按下了快门，山田的傻笑的样子就出现在了照片上。

事后山田好一阵都不理中岛，最后他用了十个糖果换回来山田的原谅。

这一次我又该用什么来换你的原谅呢？

中岛的手轻轻抚过印刷后的照片，却觉得男孩鲜活的笑容就在他面前，自己当时，怎么就没认出他呢？

伊野尾看着中岛这副模样，一时之间也不知说些什么，可却没想到中岛认真的看完文件之后，又恢复了在工作上时那副精明的样子，伊野尾知道，中岛是有所觉悟了。

木已成舟，如今再后悔当初也无济于事，现在还是找到凉介最重要，伊野尾从中岛的眼中读出了这样的讯息。

“孤儿院如今已经没了，长濑阿姨也在多年前就去世了，看来想要找到凉介，只能从他的养父母下手了。”

伊野尾意味深长的笑了笑，摆了摆修长的食指，“我还查出了一个人哦，和山田在孤儿院一起长大并且至今朋友密切联系的朋友。”

中岛皱眉看着伊野尾故弄玄虚的模样，那眼底的得意不加掩饰。从包里又拿出了一个人的资料。

照片上的男人一副童颜的模样，圆圆的小脸圆圆的眼睛，整个人看起来就像是一个……球？

中岛往旁边一瞥，信息一栏清晰的印着照片上男人的名字。

“有冈大贵？”

当中岛和伊野尾到有冈家里的时候，有冈正窝在卧室床上做影视作业，渲染视频渲染的头疼，打开门一看又发现两个比自己高出半头的男人看着自己的时候，任谁都不会有好脸色。

有冈慢悠悠的看着中岛走进来，以一副急切的样子出现在他面前，有冈还从未见过NY总裁这副狼狈的样子，心里不由有些解气，随意指了指沙发，示意他们坐下，自己先大大咧咧的窝在沙发的一角，仰着下巴问：“你们有什么事？”

伊野尾看着有冈孩子气的样子心里有些好笑，他止住唇边的笑意，双手交叉着，问：“有冈先生，想必你也知道我们来的目的了，开门见山的说吧，请问您目前有山田先生的消息吗？”

有冈皱了皱眉，他没有想到对方这么直接的问了出来，反问：“我不知道，就算我知道，我为什么要告诉你？”

有冈微微向前倾身，唇边多了一丝嘲讽的笑容：“你们查到我这里来了，想必已经知道凉介隐瞒的真相了吧？”

有冈转向中岛，嘴角勾着眼底却满是讽刺：“怎么样？中岛先生现在的感觉是不是很好呢？”

中岛正在焦急着，听到有冈这么说当然很生气，他猛的抬头，眼里的血丝吓了有冈一跳，有冈咬紧了嘴唇，圆圆的眼睛瞪得大大的，看起来是被中岛的眼神吓得不轻。

没想到中岛的眼神却一下变得柔和了，甚至带了一丝乞求的意味，他的声音有些颤抖：“我感觉不好，”有冈没想到他会回答这个问题，“我一点都不好。”

“我一直在想我是不是背叛了查介，我怎么能放下查介去爱上另外一个人？”中岛痛苦的抱着脑袋，双手埋进了他没有搭理的黑发中，“我一直在后悔，为什么要等凉介离开之后，才敢面对自己的感情，我太软弱了，不敢承认自己爱上他了。”

中岛抬起头，对上有冈的眼睛，眼里的痛苦与真诚混杂着的情感让有冈为之一震，中岛继续说道：“更可笑的是，凉介就是查介，我是不是很傻？一直都没有发现，我怎么就…….”

“我现在只求你，如果你知道凉介的消息，求你告诉我，我不想再让他离开我了…….我想去，想去补偿他。”

中岛的神色十分痛苦，任何人看了都会为之所动，就算是原本对他大有成见的有冈也有些于心不忍，他叹了口气：“凉介目前也还没联系我，可是他跟我说过，离开前会去一个地方了结一些事。”有冈对上中岛的眼睛，“他会去一趟小时候的孤儿院，说不定你会找到什么线索。”

中岛感激的看了有冈一眼，点点头就匆忙跑了出去，有冈看着中岛的背影，无声地叹了口气，也不知道自己这么做对不对，不过总算了结了一件事，想到还有影视作业没做完，不由有些头疼，拖起疲惫的身子走进卧室…….

‘诶？自己床上怎么长了一只蘑菇？还在玩着自己的笔记本？！’有冈看着床上那个高挑的身影，他是和中岛一起来的那个蘑菇头！他怎么没走？他什么时候进来的？

“喂！你干嘛啊？知不知道这可是我的作业！”有冈一把抢过伊野尾手里的笔记本，还顺带打了一下伊野尾的脑袋，赶快检查了一下，“诶？！你这个是怎么做的？”原来自己一直困扰的渲染问题，被伊野尾这么一会就解决了？

伊野尾双手撑着身体，微扬起头看着站着的有冈，只觉得眼前人惊讶的时候可爱极了，他慵懒的笑了笑：“我不叫‘喂’，我叫伊野尾慧 。”

“伊野尾慧？”这个名字怎么这么熟悉，有冈用力的在脑海中搜寻，他猛地想起自己前几天和实习同事的对话，伊野尾慧不就是……有冈再次睁大了眼睛：“你就是IAS公司的大少爷伊野尾慧？”

伊野尾歪头想了想自家公司是不是叫这个名字，确认后随即笑道：“好像是的。”

我的妈啊这可怎么办？有冈张着嘴巴不知所措，不禁在脑里发了个帖子——求问自己打了正在实习的公司家的大少爷怎么办？在线等，挺急的。

伊野尾看着有冈丰富的表情，心里早已笑开了花，没想到这个人这么可爱，伊野尾又笑着开口了：“想知道我是怎么渲染的么？”

有冈看着伊野尾的笑脸，不知道为什么感觉有一股寒气，可是看着自己手里才刚刚渲染了一半的视频……算了豁出去了，有冈咽了咽口水，点头：“想。”

伊野尾满意的笑了：“好啊，和我交往我就告诉你。”

“啊？”这次有冈嘴大的可以塞下一个鸭蛋了，急忙修改了标题——求问自己打了正在实习的公司家的少爷，还被要求和他交往，怎么办？在线等，真的挺急的QAQ。

知念踩着凳子把老板娘交给自己的写着出售店铺的纸贴到窗户上，由于老板快要结婚了，所以想把这个甜点店给卖掉，那么自己也不会再在这里干很久了吧……

想到这里，知念趴在收银台上叹了口气，突然门口的风铃响了，大概是有客人进来了吧。

“欢迎光临。”由于知念的坏心情，这句话也说得无精打采的。

对方似乎并没有在意知念的态度，声音透着一丝愉悦，笑着问：“请问，这个店铺要出售吗？”

啊？什么啊？刚刚贴上去就有人来买？知念这才抬起头来看看到底是谁这么扫兴，这位客人个子不高，就算已经入冬，他也没有穿的很多，简单的短款皮衣，头顶带了个黑色针织帽，一副墨镜遮住了他的眼睛，知念只能看见他的下半张脸，嘴角的梨涡很深，看得出他笑得很开心。

“是的，先生要买吗？”知念从收银台后面走了出来，尽管眼前这位客人长得很好看，但也依然改变不了他的坏心情。

“嗯，感觉这个店的格局很好呢，是您的吗？”客人环顾着店里的四周，笑着问道。

“不是的，先生，这是我老板的店铺，我可以把她的联系方式给您。”知念还是陪着笑脸说道，从前台抽了一张自家老板的名片给了客人。

“好的，谢谢您。”客人接过了名片，摘下了墨镜，知念这才发现这个人的眼睛也很好看，笑起来眼睛亮亮的，很有感染力，连带他的嘴角都有了笑意。

“可以先麻烦您带我看看店的里面吗？”

“好的，先生，请您跟我来。”知念点点头，转身往后面的厨房走。

“那个……”身后传来客人好听的声音，知念回过头，问了一句“什么？”

只见那位长得很好看的客人笑道：“不用叫我先生啦，叫我山田就好。”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

雨天。

中岛打着伞，穿梭在大街小巷中，为有冈提供的那一点线索所奔走着。

他已经问了好多人家，都没有见过像山田的人，最后他只能来到变为废墟的孤儿院。

这里已经重修了，建成了新的居民宅，中岛看着这一切，尽管已经陌生，但心底却升起一股熟悉感，仿佛自己就应该站在这里似的，仿佛二十年的时光突然被抽光了，自己依然是那个初来乍到的男孩。

这里明明一切都变了，可中岛又觉得什么都没变。

他的心情还如当初一般，带着忐忑与不安，还有一丝丝的期待。

中岛抬起头看到的只是漆黑的伞，听着雨滴打在伞上发出沉闷的声音，中岛恍惚间想起山田曾经最讨厌下雨，每次下雨的时候，小小的山田都会皱着小脸趴在窗边看着窗外，眉宇间都透着一股怨气：“Yutti……不能出去玩了好难过啊……”

他还记得小时候两人明明不在一个房间，但每当下雨打雷的时候，自己被子里总能多冒出个小脑袋来，房间是黑的，山田的眼睛却是亮的。

他用最脆弱的眼神看着中岛，用最柔软的声线对中岛说：“Yutti……我害怕。”

然后中岛就会抱紧怀中的小人儿，也奶声奶气的回答：“不怕，我可以保护你的，yama酱！”

他曾经说过他的肩膀永远都是山田的依靠；他曾经说过他的怀抱永远都为山田敞开；他曾经还说过他一定会回来接他的。

可后来中岛回来了，等待的人却不在了，只留下成为一片废墟的孤儿院。

中岛还记得自己被亲生父亲领走的那一天，从来没在大庭广众之下流过泪的山田哭得泣不成声。

中岛只能一遍一遍的，耐心的安慰他：“我一定会回来接yama酱的，一定会的！”

山田哭着点头，说：“好，我等你。”

可谁也没想到，当中岛被接走之后，直接送往了国外进修，封闭式学院让他完全隔绝了外界的联系，十年之后才被接了回来，回来的第一件事，中岛就来到了这里，赶上了那场火灾。

他曾以为山田也被淹没于那场火海中，可后来几经询问，才了解到山田早被别人家领养了。

松了一口气的同时他又觉得迷茫，这世界这么大，他该去哪找他？

于是他更加努力的得到父亲的认可，这样才有更大的能力去调查，去搜寻，可每次得到的结果都是令人失望的。

他后来甚至想放弃了，可他又想起了那天山田的那句“我等你”，他又突然振作了起来。

许多年过去了，中岛身边的人换了一个又一个，男男女女穿插在他的生活里，记者以为他花心，媒体以为他风流，可他只是个找不到爱人的失恋者。

后来遇到了山田，中岛一直觉得山田和过去的那些人不一样，自己的占有欲好像只在他的身上发挥了作用，可谁能想到，自己找了那么多年的人就在自己的身边。

而这一次，他又感到了当初的那种感觉，迷茫、彷徨、怅然若失。

中岛无力的叹了口气，伸出手接住伞外的雨滴，雨滴落在手心里，冰冰凉凉的，中岛打了个哆嗦，想到附近找一件旅店先住一晚。

寻觅之时，突然看见前方不远处的公园里，有一棵树。

中岛绝对不会记错的。

“那棵树有上百年的历史，为人遮风挡雨，它的根已经深深地扎到地下，吮吸着土壤的营养，他已经对这片土地有了感情，所以我们要善待它，这样它才可以继续为我们遮风挡雨。”

这是当年长濑阿姨对他们说过的话，中岛记得清清楚楚，夏天的时候他和山田经常在这棵老树下睡觉，没想到这棵树竟然幸免于灾难留了下来。

中岛快步走了过去，下雨的公园空无一人，中岛自己一人站在这里看起来竟然有了一些寂寥的意味。

老树的枝叶茂盛，树叶下的土地还是干的，中岛蹲下来，轻轻拂过手下的土壤，他的动作很轻，仿佛怕惊醒了过去的那段时光。

这里的土壤是松的，中岛皱了皱眉，难道有人在下面埋了些什么？

会不会是山田？中岛的眼睛突然亮了起来，也顾不得下雨，扔掉伞就开始用手挖了起来。

没挖多久，中岛就碰到了一个有棱角的东西，抚开了上面的土，是一个盒子。

中岛把它打开，发现里面除了一本日记本之外没有别的东西了。

中岛知道，这一定是山田留下的，可此刻，他竟然没有力气伸出手把它拿出来。

中岛看起来很狼狈的把盒子收进大衣里，等到了旅店，他才有勇气把日记本拿出来。

如果其他认识中岛的人看到中岛这幅模样一定会大吃一惊，NY公司的总裁何时露出过这副姿态，这种脆弱的、小心翼翼的表情从未出现在中岛的脸上。

如果你仔细观察，此刻中岛翻开本子的手竟然是颤抖的。

日记的第一页，山田清秀的字体跃然在纸上，这本日记的记录是从山田进入NY公司当训练生的时候开始的，看得出来，山田很喜欢写日记，连每天学了几首舞都记得清清楚楚。

中岛看着山田每天的记录，仿佛穿过了几年的时光陪他经历了这些事，他也明白了山田为什么明明有实力，却一直不温不火的，主要是身后没有靠山。

日记记录了他曾经多次被各大金主伸出橄榄枝，可他却坚决不同意，得罪了很多人，资源少，再怎么有实力终究是会被埋没的。

中岛突然想起自己当初向山田提出包养他的时候，山田又该是多么难过呢？

再往后翻了两页，中岛就知道答案了。

‘今天很开心，在拍摄的时候通过美嘉得知了新来的总裁叫中岛裕翔！不知道是不是Yutti呢……’

‘好想他啊’

‘Yutti，我一直在找你，你是不是也在找我呢？’

‘今天天气真好，工作也很顺利，最最重要的是，那位新来的总裁约我吃饭了！他一定认出我来了！他一定就是傻Yutti！明天就能见面了，感觉有些激动呢！’

中岛看着日记本上龙飞凤舞的的字体，他能想象当时山田是怀着怎样的心情写下这篇文字的，他甚至能想象到山田雀跃的双眼和翘起的嘴角。

他一定是很开心的……中岛仿佛从字里行间感受到了山田的心情，嘴角也翘了起来，可笑意还未到达眼底，他想起自己之后带给山田的伤害，他突然不敢翻开下一页了。

中岛的手在颤抖。

似乎下了很大决心，中岛终于翻开了那一页。

‘2Chapter1X年X月X日，天气：雨  
见到了Yutti，很开心，他变得很成熟，长得也越来越帅了，可是，他没有认出我。  
他竟然能没有认出我，不想再理他了！  
我真的好喜欢他啊。  
还是不要告诉他真相吧，不然他会疯掉的吧，那个笨Yutti，又该哭鼻子了吧。  
可是，他为什么没有认出我呢……他怎么能呢？’

‘放弃吧山田凉介，你早就不是当年的查介了。’

‘又被误会了。’

‘原来他最喜欢吃的还是马肉刺身。’

‘他找到了查介。那是假的啊笨Yutti！’

‘是时候该走了。’

‘再见了，陪伴我这么久的日记君。’

中岛一页一页的翻阅着，每一个字甚至每一个标点符号他都看的仔仔细细。

“啪嗒”是眼泪落在纸张上的声响，中岛诧异的摸了摸眼眶，润湿了手指，自己竟然……哭了。

中岛痛苦的抱住头，任由眼泪顺着脸颊滑下，他现在无暇顾及自己的尊严，他怎么能把他的查介伤的这么深呢？

他在用他的泪水忏悔。

这个高大的男人如今沧桑的像是一棵老树，缩在这个简陋而破旧的小旅馆中，抱着头发出无声的呐喊。

回应他的只是泪滴落在地板上的声音，一点一滴的诉说着他的痛苦。

山田今天起了个大早，把窗帘拉开，洒了满屋的金黄，感受着阳光透过窗户照在脸上的感觉，山田舒服的眯起了眼睛。

今天的天气真好，山田把自己收拾好，怀揣着愉悦的的心情走出了家门。

今天是和甜品店老板约定好的日期，他可不能迟到了，毕竟那家店铺他自己是很喜欢的，想到终于能完成自己一直以来的梦想了，山田的脚步都轻快了一些。

终于赶到了街角的甜品店，山田推开门，上面的风铃发出清脆的响声，果然那个比自己矮一些的小男孩快步走了过来，笑着对他说：“你来啦？老板在楼上等了。”

山田看了眼手表，确定自己没有迟到后松了口气，跟着知念上了楼梯。

转弯处是个小包间，知念告诉他老板就在里面，然后就下楼了，山田点头，推开了包间的门。

“很抱歉，您等很久了吧？”尽管自己并没有迟到，山田还是开口道了歉。

然而山田的话音刚落，才看清屋内的是一个男人，奇怪，明明之前还说老板是一名女性的。

坐在那里低头摆弄手机的男人听到背后的声音，转过了身，两人视线对上的一刹那，似乎都被对方给吓到了。

“雄也？！”

“凉介？！”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

房间里安静的可怕，一时两人都没有说话，直到高木手中的电话发出了震动，高木抱歉的点了下头，也没回避山田，就接起了电话。

“喂，啊……见到了，嗯，我知道，好的好的，拜。”

两人之前沉默的气氛被这个电话打破了，高木挂了电话就笑了起来，“是真正的店主。”

“这是我姐的店，她要结婚了忙得很，所以就拜托我来了。”高木的语气似乎有些抱怨的意味：“啊真是的，我昨天才到这里啊。”

山田的脸色缓和了一些，了解了对方并不是来找自己的，只是偶然的碰见，也放下了戒备，跟着笑了起来：“那雄也是回来参加婚礼吗？”

高木点了点头，“我这位姐姐啊一直很要强，所以直到现在才结婚，前两天突然给我打电话，告诉我回来参加婚礼，我都惊呆了好吗？”高木无奈的摇头：“太任性了吧，所以我只好推掉工作赶了过来。”

山田哈哈的笑了起来，坐到了雄也的身边，“这位姐姐很可爱呢。”

“唉，不说她了，”高木挥了挥手，“说说你吧，你怎么一声不吭的走了？圭人很担心你。”

山田也收起了笑容，低下了头，声音有些闷闷的：“我还是太任性了对吧？”

“嘛，我反而觉得你做的很对。”高木慵懒的靠在椅背上，抬头望着天花板，山田听到对方这么说惊讶的抬起头：“诶？”

“如果过去没有什么留恋的，那么就割弃了又怎么样？”高木挑起一边的眉毛，“自己活的开心比什么都重要。”

“你啊，就是想的太多了。”高木伸出手揉了揉山田的头发，“总为别人着想有时并不是一件好事。”

山田突然笑了起来，高木收回了手：“哈？你笑什么啊？”

山田揉了揉被弄乱的头发，笑着说：“雄也果然还是这样呢，简单的想法，大胆的行动，真好啊，不被自己束缚的感觉。”

“我之前一直在想着，我做了什么事，别人会怎么想，会不会影响到其他人，被这种想法束缚着的我，作为查介替身的我，把一切都揽到自己肩膀上的我，活的并不开心。”

“可是之前愚笨的我并没有想通，如今我经历了很多痛苦，我终于明白了，也有了和雄也一样的想法。”

山田的目光突然坚定了起来，连声音都带了一丝轻快：“从今以后，我要作为山田凉介，为自己而活下去。”

高木先是愣了几秒，然后哈哈大笑了起来，“你这家伙，搞什么啊？突然这么正经。”

山田害羞的皱了皱鼻子，跟着轻轻的笑了。

“不过你有这个想法我很开心，”高木拍了拍山田的肩膀，“好了叙旧到此结束，我们该谈谈正事了。”

“听我姐说，你告诉她开个甜品店是你的梦想？”

“是的，所以高木先生，能不能把价钱降低一些呢？”山田温柔的笑着，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光。

当山田和高木讨论完事情已经过了正午了，“那么就在一个星期之后吧。”高木揉了揉发酸的肩膀：“你的梦想就要实现了。”

“名字想好了吗？”高木问道。

“已经想好了。”山田笑着回答，“不过还不能告诉你，”山田伸了下懒腰，捂着肚子叫道：“好饿啊。”

“走，请你吃饭去。”高木笑着站起来看着后辈，率先打开了门。

可山田并没有跟上，他只是站起来看着高木，一副欲言又止的模样，然而，高木似乎看穿了山田的心思，叹了口气道：“我不会告诉其他人你在这里的。”

“所以去吃饭吧，别饿着了。”高木站在门口向山田招了招手。

一个星期很快过去，山田的店面也如期开张，由于他一个人也忙不过来，所以索性就把知念给留了下来，山田坐在窗边的座位上休息，看着知念在清算账单，认真的样子可爱极了。

还记得当时自己和这个男孩说“留下来一起工作吧”的时候，男孩亮起来的眼睛，山田撑着下巴，看着知念认真的模样，啊，真像当年的自己呢。

“老板，做好了哦，新的价单！”

“好的，辛苦你了。”山田站了起来，笑了笑：“另外不要叫我老板啦，我们不是说好了吗？”

知念只好笑着点头：“是是。”

中岛重重的把文件夹摔在桌子上，摘掉了眼镜，揉了揉眉心。

保持着动作静止了几秒，中岛缓解了疲倦才把手拿了下来，办公室的内线电话突然响了起来，中岛一边接起一边在文件上签了字。

“喂？让他上来吧，不用，我中午不吃了，嗯。”

挂完电话，中岛呼出了口气，眼神无焦距的盯着桌面发呆，不知道在想些什么。

距离他从孤儿院回来已经过了一个月了，这期间自己忙于工作，把找山田的事推给了伊野尾，可到目前为止，除了他从山田日记中得到有开甜品店的线索之外，其余还是没有什么进展，中岛想到这里，又叹了口气。

不过这次伊野尾的到来，不知道能不能给他带来新的消息，中岛深吸了口气。

这时有人敲了敲办公室的门，中岛缓了过神，清了清嗓子：“进来。”

伊野尾吊儿郎当的走了进来，手中还握着一份文件。

看着又瘦了一圈的中岛，伊野尾叹了口气：“又没好好吃饭？”，把手中的文件往中岛面前的桌子上一扔，就不客气的走到一旁的沙发上翘着二郎腿坐下了。

“你这样不行啊，该吃饭的时候就要吃，身体搞坏了怎么办？”

中岛看着手中的文件，敷衍的“嗯”了一声，伊野尾知道自己怎么说都没有用，耸了耸肩，看着手中暗屏的手机不知道在等些什么。

“这个星期只有六家店开业？有点少啊。”中岛翻着短短几页的文件，皱了皱眉。

自从中岛得知山田会开甜品店之后，他就让伊野尾每个星期都调查全国各个地方新开张的店铺，尽管这么做的效率很低，可中岛已经没有别的办法了。

有冈那里的说法是山田一直没有联系他，伊野尾与有冈已经确立了关系，应该不会撒谎，山田的父母那边更指望不上，同时还有冈本圭人也在坚持不懈的寻找，中岛又要提防冈本比自己先找到山田……

中岛握着文件的手有些用力，纸张都起了微小的皱褶。

翻到最后一页，这是在一个不起眼的小城镇中新开的甜品店，大概看了一下并没有发现可疑的地方，不过让中岛有些在意的是这家店铺的名字。

旅路のゴール(旅程终点)。

中岛记得山田曾在日记中提到过，以一家甜品店来终结这段感情，作为旅程的终点。

是偶然吗？中岛皱了皱眉，仔细看了看店铺的信息，确定没有与山田相关的信息之后，中岛有些失望，不甘心的再次确认了一下店主的名字——知念侑李。

“旅程终点……”中岛默默的念了一遍店名。

“什么？啊你是说旅程终点这家店吧？”伊野尾有些失落的放下手机，看来没有接到他想收到的消息。

“评价很不错哦。”伊野尾走到中岛面前，指了指中岛手中的文件，“听说老板长得很可爱呢，嘛，推特上也有很多人推荐，”伊野尾又走了回去拿起手机递给中岛，“呐，你看，才开店一个星期就有这么多好评。”

“今天去吃了旅程终点家的甜点！超级好吃！(ฅ>ω<*ฅ)老板人好好，而且超级温柔！长得也很帅气！”

“旅程终点的老板好可爱哦！不过总觉得旅程终点的甜品师长得像……算啦不提啦！都过去啦！不过如果是真的话，那么也只有祝福吧！”

“好奇怪啊！为什么旅程终点的甜品师不让拍照呢？明明那么好看的说……”

伊野尾的页面只有第一条推，下面的那些是中岛自己往下拉刷新出来的，一条一条看了下去，中岛的手指像是不听使唤，继续往下刷着。

“喂！别像用自己手机一样啊……”伊野尾凑了过去想要抢过来，没想到中岛突然怔住了。

伊野尾眼睛往下一扫，发现页面上正显示着话题中最新的一条推特。

“今天终于去了旅程终点！见到了传说中和山田桑很像的甜品师！尽管他一再否认，可怎么能连声音都这么像呢？”

下面还有一些评论：“甜品师说了不许在公众平台上刷他的消息啦！你怎么这样？”

“我也觉得好像！总觉得就是他……可不是说他出国了吗？”

“好啦我删除总行了吧？”

中岛又刷新了一下，果然刚才那条出现山田的名字的推特已经被删除了。

伊野尾停止了动作，顿了顿说：“裕翔……”

“帮我处理好公司的事情。”留下这句话，中岛就拎起椅背上的外套走了出去。

中岛的心脏从未如此剧烈的跳动过，一切来的这么快，中岛突然害怕这只是他的一场梦，梦醒来之后自己又躺在那张和山田一起睡过的床上，望着天花板流泪。

可这一切又是这么真实，这怎么可能是场梦呢？自己指甲刺进手心的痛感这么强烈，怎么能是场梦呢？

确认助理已经订好了机票，坐在车里赶往机场的中岛手心出了一股冷汗，如果，如果他没有偶然间看到那条推特该怎么办？

自己又要寻找多久？或者说一辈子都找不到他呢？

不过幸好，中岛眨了下眼，一滴泪从眼角滑落了下来，幸好自己看到了！

中岛第一次这么感谢命运。

山田又做好了一份慕斯蛋糕，脑袋探出窗户发现知念正在招待新的客人，只好自己端了出去。

“您的慕斯蛋糕，请慢用。”山田温柔的笑着，窗外的阳光打在他的脸上让他看起来有些梦幻。

“诶？你不是——”座位上的顾客抬起头来看着山田，有些惊讶的拍了拍同伴，同伴抬起头来也是一副震惊的表情，怯生生的问：“可以和你拍个照吗？”

正当山田要拒绝的时候，一旁的知念走了过来，拉了拉山田的袖子。

“不是那个人哟！”知念的声音甜甜的，“另外，我们的甜品师啊是不可以拍照的哦！”

知念调皮的眨了下眼睛。


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

山田拉下闸门，检查了背包内没有遗落的东西之后，拿出钥匙锁上了锁头，叹了口气，今天是周末，所以营业时间往后延迟了一些，山田拉紧了衣服的拉链，把半张脸埋进厚厚的围巾里。

已经入冬的日本夜晚很冷，山田的一呼一吸之间都冒出了白气，一向怕冷的山田把自己裹得更加严严实实的，红色的针织帽下只露出一双亮亮的黑眼睛，显得有些滑稽。

“呐，今晚夜宵吃什么呢？”山田低着头一步一步走向隔壁街的小吃街，不用当明星的他早就不必再为了维持身材，每顿的饭菜都少得可怜，从前的他连夜宵这两个字想都不敢想，如今的山田也算是暴露了吃货的本性，每晚下班都会吃些什么。

可真到了要选择吃什么的时候山田又总是摇摆不定，平时还好，身边还有个知念可以一起商量一下，可今天知念下午就溜走了，美名其曰为——约会。

啊，约会呐，山田想起知念眼里快要溢出来的幸福，也勾起了嘴角，年轻真好啊。

看着街上热闹的店铺，有的门口已经摆上了圣诞树，窗户上还贴着圣诞老人的贴纸，山田眯起了眼睛，这才想起来快到圣诞节了，已经是完完全全入冬的季节了。

山田漫无目的的在街上晃啊晃，看着周边满目琳琅的小吃，有些茫然，一阵冷风吹过，山田打了个寒颤，看着前面的关东煮弯起了眼睛。

这么冷的天气配上关东煮是完美的搭配了吧。山田拎着袋子笑眯眯的付了钱，连回去的步伐都轻快了许多。

山田如今住在距离这个小城市市中心不远的一处中等小区里，走到单元门，山田拿出钥匙对准锁孔，“啪”的一声打开了门，踏进漆黑的楼道里，声控灯总是不好使，山田轻轻跺了几脚，还是没能亮起。

认命的踏上楼梯，山田看了眼手机，已经九点四十分了，他一直在追的电视剧就要开始了，不禁加快了脚上的步伐，这时，楼道漆黑的角落里发出一声轻响，山田转头一看，那处似乎站着一个黑影。

山田咽了口唾液，一向怕黑的他此刻有些发抖，盯着那个黑暗的角落不敢动弹，慢慢的把手中打开手电筒的手机朝那个方向移动过去。

看到黑暗中的那张脸，山田完全僵住了。

仿佛全身的力气都在此刻被抽干，拎着关东煮的手此刻不停地颤抖着，“啪”的一声关东煮掉在了地上，溅出了些许汤汁，落在了山田的裤脚上。

发出的声响打开了一直不好使的声控灯，强烈的光亮涌入山田的眼睛，周围的一切都变得无比清晰，那张脸此刻就清清楚楚的摆在他面前。

光太亮了，刺得山田眼睛有些发酸，他像是被施了咒语般站在原地一动不动，全身都僵硬的有些发冷，他原本以为自己早就没了心的胸口此刻发出剧烈的疼痛，紧接着那些常伴他的噩梦全部涌入了他的脑海中，那个人生气的样子、愤怒的样子、冷漠的样子......

山田大口大口的呼吸着，他甚至在这短短的几秒里就冒出了全身的冷汗，浑身冰冷的颤抖着，他想要抱住脑袋把那些痛苦的回忆全都丢出去；他想要抓狂的大喊发泄胸口的痛楚；他想要走过去狠狠给那个人一拳然后头也不回的走掉。

可是他动不了，他只能站在原地一动不动的看着那个高大的身影一步一步向自己走来，仿佛他是牢笼中的猎物，只能任人宰割。

中岛看着僵硬在原地的山田，一时不知所措了起来，他克制住自己颤抖的双手，努力压下心头泛起的喜悦，事实上他已经找到山田两天了，为了怕吓到山田，他开始只是躲在车里远远看着店里忙碌的身影，然后在山田晚上回家的时候一路跟踪着他。

中岛知道自己的做法大错特错，可是他克制不住自己想要接近山田的心，那个被他误解，被他错过，被他伤害过的山田就站在他的面前，那张脸上是有些恐惧的神情。

中岛的心脏蓦的疼了起来，懊悔，不甘，难过各种复杂的情绪都在他的心里聚集，种种情绪最后纠结成一团乱麻，横在他心里，形成了一道永远跨不过的伤疤。

然而最终看着山田的脸，中岛心里的那搞不清明的情绪都化成了一种冲动，想拥抱他，想亲吻他，想告诉他——告诉他我爱你。

告诉他不论你是当年的查介还是如今的山田凉介，我中岛裕翔都全心全意的爱着你。

中岛握紧了手掌，指甲嵌入掌心形成深深的痕迹，他不是感觉不到疼痛，或者说他是太想让自己疼痛，比如今再多十倍的、百倍的、哪怕上千上万倍的疼痛他都承受的住。

所以求求你了，中岛想踏上前抚摸山田的脸，可他被山田眼里的恐惧吓得停住了动作，无奈的放下手，求求你了凉介，别再露出这样的表情了，让一切的痛苦都让我来承受，你只要无忧无虑的笑着，好不好？

就像以前一样好不好？

似乎时间就此静止了，连空气中的微尘都不再流动，不知道过了多久，知觉和感觉终于慢慢的回到山田的身体里，他找回了自己的思绪。

山田张了张嘴，看着中岛的面容，这个他曾为之倾其所有的人；这个反复出现在他梦境中的人；这个如今成了他心里永远无法愈合的伤口的人，如今活生生的站在自己面前。

他瘦了，山田这么想，那张英俊的脸上如今有着没刮干净的胡茬和浓重的黑眼圈，就连原本经常被主人打理的头发都乱的一团糟。

过了好久山田才找到自己的声音，干涩的发哑：“还是被你找到了。”

“凉介……”中岛又上前一步，他想做些什么却又不知道从何做起，曾经的自己做过太多的蠢事，哪怕山田一辈子都不原谅他，中岛也不怪他。

他只恨当初的自己。

“我……凉介你过得怎么样？”中岛局促的笑了笑，两个男人站在窄小的走廊里显得十分拥挤，可是山田并没有邀请对方进门做客的意思，只是僵硬的站在门口。

像是这样就能守得住遍体鳞伤的心似的。

“不关你的事。”山田冷静下来，声音也是淡淡的，他想，怕什么呢？

我还有什么可以被摧毁的呢？山田想，他什么都不怕了。

中岛只是低着头，抬起眼睛看着山田，眼底满是心疼，“我没什么别的意思，我都知道了，凉介。”

中岛看着山田的眼睛，眼里是山田看不清的情绪，一字一句的说：“我只是想来看看你。”

我只是想来看看你。

这个人怎么回事啊？做出了那么多伤害别人的事，当初那么冷漠的将他推开，如今穿越半个日本在深夜跑过来对他说只是想来看看他？

我有什么好看的啊？

山田没有说话，点了点头，“看完了你可以回去了。”说着就转身要开门进屋，中岛听后连忙拉住他，意识到自己动作有些冲动，中岛又像被烫了似的抽回了手。

他的声音听起来很痛苦，藏着的是沉寂了许久而不敢言说的悲哀，良久他只是扯出了个难看的笑容，“我不奢求你原谅我，凉介，我做错太多了，连我自己都不肯原谅我自己，可是，我只求你答应我一件事。”

中岛的眼神突然变得坚定，“我希望你可以不再被我束缚，虽然这么说很自大，可是我不希望因为我的原因而困扰到你。”我不希望你想起我就只有疼痛。中岛垂下头，沉默。

“我早就放下了，谢谢你的关心。”山田冷漠的说完，没有停顿就打开门走了进去，把中岛留在了门外，一扇门把两个人隔成了两个世界。

山田关上门之后就瘫软在地，靠着身后的门大口的呼吸，眼泪不由自已的流了下来，他愤愤的用袖子擦了又擦，却总是擦不干。

山田凉介，你太没用了，不是说好不再因为那个人哭了吗？

山田把脸埋进双臂之间，在地上抱坐成一团，他知道自己一直没有放下，说什么早就不当回事了其实都是在自欺欺人，只有他知道，在见到那个人的脸时，心底升起的那不可忽视的喜悦。

他真的很想中岛。

可是他也知道，自己不能再次沦陷进去了，这几个月他一直在克制着自己和过去的人联系，就连有冈都不知道他如今在哪里，山田皱起眉头，到底中岛是怎么找到自己的？

是雄也吗？山田在心里摇了摇头，他相信雄也，既然他答应了就一定会保密，但是如今中岛是怎么找到这里来的已经不重要了。

重要的是山田心里那已经结痂的伤口又被狠狠的撕裂开来，冒出粼粼的鲜血，一直隐隐作痛的提醒他过去的种种。

他了解中岛裕翔，他知道中岛找来或许只是因为愧疚，他怕良心不安所以才想看看这个被他戏弄过的人如今过得怎么样，而不是因为山田最想要的那个答案。

他曾经把自己的整颗心都送了出去，亲眼看着鲜活的心脏被他人一脚一脚的踩碎，他还要装成一副云淡风轻的样子，潇洒的说我放弃啦，心给你就给你了，我不再爱了，先走一步啦。

其实只有他自己知道他是在逃避，他在用时间来遗忘那个人，他想着他总能真正的放下，他每天都在努力着，可偏偏在这个时候，那个人突然跑到他面前，对他说我想来看看你。

他用逞强和伪装建起来的堡垒全都在看见那个人的一刹之间崩塌，溃不成军，不战而败。

那些他小心翼翼藏着的秘密都被暴露的一干二净，当初是自己自私的没有说出真相，所以如今全部都被报复回来了吗？Yutti啊，你一定是在怪我骗你对不对？

如今你知道了真相，所以才来看我的对不对？所以你才会露出那副伤心的模样，可是啊，Yutti，我已经不再是你爱着的那个查介了啊，如今的我没有办法再那么纯粹的笑了，真是对不起啊。

所以呀，你还是回去吧，如今的我给不了你什么了。


End file.
